Coming Home
by NightmareIndustries
Summary: Tara's sister returns to Charming only to fall for a Son. Happy.
1. Chapter 1

I was finally home, back in Charming. I never thought I'd miss this place so much but after fighting in Iraq it felt good to be back, though I missed my father's funeral everything seemed to be looking up. My sister Tara Knowles was working at the hospital, speaking of which I was on the hunt for; but perhaps she didn't want to be found, after all I am supposed to be dead.

The army are cruel that way, telling families that soldiers were dead when they weren't but then again the enemy doesn't expect dead people to be doing the super secret shit. About an hour ago I was briefed on my story, you know the old 'held captive and presumed dead' story, which I must admit isn't far from the truth just they found me nine months ago not two weeks ago.

Presently I was walking down a corridor in this maze of a hospital when I hear a woman call out the name Jax, I remember the name just not the face, well till he nearly walked into me I didn't. He was Tara's old boyfriend before she left, and if I remember he was a member of a motorcycle club. Yup that was Jax.

"Go with Tara" he said to an older woman with dark hair while he pointed to my sister who had yet to notice me…or would that be recognise?

The oldest looking biker in the little crowd looked at two other bikers and ordered them to follow Jax, I took this as my chance to make my self known to Tara…it was now or never.

"Well Tara looks like I just caught ya" Tara turned back with the older couple and looked at me, her face slowly changed to shock.

"I-I buried you! You're dead!" Her voice was raised, shocked and angered but most of all disbelieving, I'm pretty sure she was to be informed…

"Really? Was it good? Did you play Carry on my Wayward son?" I asked with a grin on my face, I was hoping my green garbed sister would accept but she just turned away and had the older couple follow her into another corridor, they had looked back at me but went on with their business. Well this was going to be harder than I thought.

I didn't fancy standing around in a sterile environment any longer than I had to, and seeing as Tara didn't seem very accepting of her not-too-long-dead sister I hurried my hide out of there and back home where I grew up.

Stepping in the front door I was greeted by boxes and lots and lots of mail, most of it Tara's junk mail but there was one that stood out. It was my proof to Tara that I am in fact alive, but I got to say I find it rude that they only sent a letter instead of a personal visit. Who ever thought chivalry wasn't dead was stupid. Keeping the letter in hand I wondered into the kitchen that looked barely used and began my search for food and wait for Tara to make her way home, I could feel that this was going to be a very long day.

It wasn't till fairly late at night that Tara finally got home and to say she was happy to see me would be a mistake, then again if I walked in and saw my not-so-dead sister with her feet up and beer in hand I wouldn't be too happy either I guess. Before she could even begin her much needed string of curse words I held a letter towards her and she slowly took it, "You should open you mail, you never know what you might find."

I just watched her as she read the letter still in her scrubs from the hospital, her hair was tied back and her face was serious as she read the letter.

"This is- It's a lot to take in, I buried you 9 months ago and now your alive" her words were soft but her eyes were pained and filling with tears, I stood up and opened my arms offering a hug. I gripped her tight whispering comforting words till her tears had stopped.

"Look, I'm alive and kicking now ok? I'm not going anywhere, hell I even pulled some strings and got myself a tattoo parlour right here in Charming!" She smiled at me and nodded.

"Good to hear, well I best get to bed I have work in the morning…" she walked past me till she reached her bedroom door down the hallway but stopped at the door, "Roxanne, I missed you, a lot" and that was that for the night.

Smiling and shaking my head I let my eyes wonder around the room as I looked at all the packed boxes, most was filled with dad's old junk though others were Tara's.

After another few beers I left for bed that night and awoke to an empty house and a note from Tara telling me know a list of things that needed to be done around the house, sucks being the younger sibling right?

_I'll get to that after shopping for new clothes_ I thought as I looked down at my baggy worn PJ pants and holey white snake shirt that I had in the 80's. I didn't have much clothing in this house as most was way too old or thrown out, I barely came home while I was on my tour of duty so all I had to where was an old pair of jeans and an even older band tee shirt, though I think I pulled the vintage look off.

Quickly I dressed and hurried round the house trying to find bits and bobs, like my phone, keys and the note/list Tara had left me along with my leather jacket before I took off out of the house and headed straight for town on foot. Tara was the only one with a car…for now anyway.

It wasn't that long of a walk into town and since Charming was pretty small clothing shop choice were limited to small quaint boutiques but I made do with what I had to choose from till I could find my way out of town and into a mall, but if not I had the internet I suppose. I shopped till around 12 and made my way to a diner for coffee and perhaps lunch, and with my luck I managed to find one with Jax and his biker buddies sitting in it. I'd forgotten to ask Tara how things were but it was now on my to do later list, for now I just wanted a coffee with lots of sugar and milk. I took a seat by the counter and let the few bags I had rest at my feet, "What can I get you darling?" a plump waitress asked with a little too much prep for working in a diner, "I'll have a coffee with abnormal amounts of milk and sugar with-" I would have finished my order but there was a fight breaking out from the booth behind me where Jax and friends were sitting. I turned to see Jax leaping over the table and laying into a bald guy in his 50's that happened to be covered in Nazi tattoos, I gave off a little laugh before turning back to the waitress who was still staring at the scuffle behind me, people were staring and talking and to be honest I was just wanting my coffee. "Hey lady, ignore the rumble in the jungle I'm sure everything will be fine but can I have my coffee?" yeah, it was rude but I didn't care. "Coffee? Oh right, yeah" she looked back up at the guys that had finally finished and quickly made me a cup of coffee while grabbing extra milk and sugar for me to use myself.

After the grey hair guy from the hospital spoke up about everything being all right the rushing waitress returned with my drink and it wasn't long till the guys were leaving. After that little show the diner had calmed down and everything in Charming seemed to be normal again, or at least as normal as Charming gets.

Put off by the biker tiff I sipped my coffee and carried on with my day, I hadn't much left on the list that I need to be in town for and my parlour wasn't opening till tomorrow. It still had most of its fixtures from the previous owner and I was assured the place was redecorated and even had a new name, a perk of being KIA for nine months.

I had been home since 3 o'clock and all I had managed to do was pack away shopping and clean up some clutter in the living room by the time Tara was home, she looked stressed and more than annoyed, but I had questions to be asked.

She walked in and practically threw herself on the old musty sofa sighing, "Work suck?" I asked trying to get her to loosen up a little; it may even do her good to blow of steam.

"Yup, just had a rough day with Abel and Wendy" I was a little confused at whose these people were but I was guessing they were patients.

"Trouble makers or tough cases?" I asked prompting more conversation, she looked over at me and smiled and smiled a little, "A bit of both, Wendy gave birth to Abel 10 weeks early on crank and the poor little guy is just surviving from it Jax is devastated"

"Jax is a dad? Well things do change" It was surprising news to me but then again maybe people can change from being a rampant man whore to a family man…unless she was a one night stand and then I could say it was bound to happen. After Tara left ten years ago Jax was a mess and slept around a lot, but three more years after that I left and now Charming has moved on.

"Speaking of Jax, how are you and him?" I had a feeling I was asking a dangerous question, but I was her sister and she could tell me anything. "Oh err, yeah. Ok I guess" She seemed fidgety on the subject and refused to look at me, "Ok? I think someone's got an attack of reoccurring feelings" I joked trying to lighten the mood but it seemed to have an opposite effect, she huffed and turned her head towards the old TV and watched what ever it was that was playing. Sighing I stood up and made my way into the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels I bought earlier.

"It's been a while since I've had a proper drink so why don't you spill your guts to me while we share a nice drink" I shouted out to the living room as I poured an equal amount in each glass, and if she didn't want any well then the more for me.

"We nearly kissed tonight" she spoke up as I handed her the glass and returned my ass to my dad's old seat, "Good or bad?" I felt like I was a talk show host but I wanted to reconnect to my sister, it was a much needed process.

"I'm not sure, if we do ever get back together well then I'll have Gemma on my ass."

"I saw her today as well, and trust me she is still a bitch" I had to laugh at that one, my sister had a wild side when she was with Jax but then she left and she changed completely but moments like these I could see the old Tara creeping back in.

"I don't think I ever met this Gemma, it's his mom right?"

"Yeah, she was the one you saw when you came to the hospital yesterday, anyway what's for dinner?"

I groaned, I hadn't prepared anything but I did but frozen pizza. "Frozen Pizza accompanied by a movie and beer?" She laughed nodding her head. It was definitely good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day I opened up shop, I had two artists willing to work with me, and a load of customers waiting for some new ink or just to scoop the new place out.

There was one guy that stuck above the rest, he was a cut just like Jax and I think it was safe to say he was apart of SAMCRO, but didn't make him trust worthy.

He was tall and tan with a shaved head and an abundance of tattoo's, dangerous or not he was still the hottest guy to walk in here all day. "Here for a tattoo or are you just here to scoop like the last five people?" I asked the guy as I stretched and cracked my back as he just stared at me with his shades on, guess he wasn't much of a talker.

I ran my fingers through my black hair sighing before bending down to look behind the counter for my bottle of Jack, it has been a long day and it was going to get longer.

"Fine, my portfolio is on the table over there" I pointed as I set the bottle down on the counter and pulled a stool up so I could sit, drink and look comfortable. Sadly there was only me and the big guy in the shop as Tess and Justin were on their break together; Justin was a good artist and Tess was our apprentice, they were both good people and very talented.

Mr Tall, dark and hansom had spent a good ten minuets looking through the portfolios before he spoke for the first time.

"These are pretty good" his voice was like a gravelly growl and instantly grabbed my attention; I lifted my head up to look at him with a little curiosity in my blue eyes. "Thanks" was all I said before taking my fifth swig from my bottle, there was a slight awkward silence after that but it was shredded by his rough voice.

"I'm heading out of town for a while but when I get back, I want a tattoo" I had a feeling he wasn't asking but I wasn't one to turn down a _paying_ customer…or at least I hope he was going to pay in cash. "As long as you pay I'm good with that, just come see me the next time your in town" at that moment both Justin and Tess decided to return from their long lunch, I know I've been away from civilised people for quite some time but I'd say them two were getting a little close, not that I cared.

"I'll hold you to that" the guy carried on our conversation even if I was distracted and got up to leave before I could think of something else to say, then again maybe nothing needed to be said.

"That was a member of SAMCRO, you know they are dangerous no matter what right?" Justin spoke up after the door was shut and the biker was out of earshot, "Oh I know that, I grew up round here but business is business and that rarely discriminates."

Night was growing near and Tess had already left for home leaving Justin and me to clear up the shop and do that dreaded human interaction, conversation. "I was thinking, we should get a stereo or something in here it might kill that silence" Justin had a point, there was a lot of silence in the shop but I'd say that was mainly due to my lack of social skills more than anything.

"Well as long as you don't mind my tacky taste in music then sure I'll get one as soon as I get a chance"

"I have one sitting in the garage that doesn't get used anymore, we could use that?" he offered as he pulled on his worn looking denim jacket over his shoulders, I gave his offer little thought had gave an accepting nod before bidding a goodnight and locking up.

The rest of the night was spent at home with Tara who was yet again complaining about and nothing for the next two weeks was what I'd call interesting, just tattooing, drinking and listening to rock music to pass the time. Although I did manage to find myself a decent car and with the money I saved from my days of the front line I managed to swindle myself a 1968 black Camero, but it seemed as though Tara's rust bucket was starting to die…finally.

The cutlass used to be our dads but I guess she got it once he died, but I didn't mind, that old beast was falling apart. So right now we were both heading to Teller-Morrow, the only place to get your car fixed in Charming…also owned by the Sons of Anarchy. I didn't know if this was Tara actually wanting the car fixed up or just to see if she could talk to Jax, but from what I heard form Tara's complaining his mother Gemma wasn't going to like this no matter what. So it was most likely best if I tagged along.

As we pulled up into the garage Jax spotted us form his bike but quickly got up to come and greet Tara. Stepping out the car in my newly purchased jeans that were tucked into my army issue boots and my falling apart Judas priest shirt I pulled out my shades and slid them up my nose.

"Everything ok?" was the first thing said and by Jax, he looked at Tara and then at me but turned his greyish eyes back to Tara.

"Nothing just the Cutlass is dying on me, and err this is my sister, Roxanne…you remember her right?" Tara turned her head to me and smiled, I waved a little and leaned against the car staring down the garage as my sister and Jax had there little conversation.

There was a few people walking around the garage but very few cars parked on the side walk outside, but one that did stand out was a grey car with a guy sporting shades and a binoculars, nothing good ever comes of guys with shades and binoculars.

My view of the car was temporarily blocked by a sleek black car pulling in and drove right up beside me; the window rolled down and revealed a well-dressed Gemma staring at me.

"Everything ok?" she asked pulling off her shades to look us over with cool eyes.

"Yeah ma everything's fine, she's just here to get her car fixed. Say can you give Tara and her sister Roxy a ride home, the Cutlass has to say here"

"Oh no I can-" Tara was interrupted by Gemma waving her hand and offering 'the good doctor' a rider home.

"Well don't worry about me I got to get to the shop, I'm not sure I can trust Justin in charge without him playing 'touch me here and touch me there' with the rookie" I piped up, "Touch me here and touch me there?" Jax questioned grinning.

"Yeah, contrary to popular belief I don't get out much" I replied sarcastically and turned to leave giving a little wave before stopping, "Tara I need you to come by the shop later today so don't forget" that was my final words before making my way down the parking lot with my hands in my jeans.

The shady guy was still there but this time was staring at me before he started his engine and drove off down the road.

By the time I got my ass to shop the guy from a few weeks ago was waiting outside smoking.

"Time for that tattoo I see" I said with my hand on the door handle ready to walk in, "Yeah, the names Happy" his gravelly voice was strangely like sex to my ears, then again I haven't been laid in a while.

"Well what is it you want tattooed?" I asked as I pushed the door open and stepped in with Happy trailing behind me.

"Just a smiley face" he whispered in my ear from behind, it was almost enough to being me to knees but I kept myself in check. "Well Happy I guess I could to that, take a seat over there and I'll be out in a sec" without waiting for a reply I headed straight into the back room which was kind of like an office but not quite. It had a photocopier that we mainly used for making our outlines for tattoos and a load of tattoo equipment; it also had two of my employee's making out.

"Now I don't mind you two getting your freak on but I'd prefer it if one of you actually kept an eye on the shop when I'm not here." I wasn't that bothered but I'd rather not have my gear pinched during daylight hours, laughing I turned back around and headed into the main shop floor with a pair of rubber gloves in hand.

Walking back into the shop floor was drool worthy, Happy had both his cut and form fitting black shirt off showing is tattooed and well sculpted torso, unfortunately for me he caught me staring.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning and honestly I'd have jumped on him right then and there. "Yeah I do, now where do you want you smiley face?" well there was no point in denying my attraction to him, I walked up to him grabbing a stool with wheels and my gun looking at him in the face.

"How about here" he answered pointing to his lower abdomen next to a load of other smiling faces, I had seen something similar to this before. There was a guy in my regiment called Tilly, well it wasn't his real name, but he had a good number of tattoos on his arm and each one counted for every friend he lost in battle. Though I don't think these smiles are dedicated to friends somehow.

"Well let's get this show on the road, how about you pop yourself up on the counter there" I suggested pointing to painted counter that held the old stereo and till.

The tattoo was small so it didn't take long to finish, but throughout the whole process Happy was staring down at me with a smirk on his face. _Not in the least bit distracting…_I thought to myself as I cleaned up.

I heard him jump down and them felt him stand behind me just before he placed his hand on the small of my back where I had my memorial tattoo; his touch caused me to freeze on the spot and being still slightly bent of it was quite a weird position to hold.

"What's it mean?" even though he practically growled every time he spoke he voice was sort of soft, I stood fully and turned to face him with a sad smile if that was even possible.

"It's for all those who I fought beside in Iraq" I sighed remember when I got it, I was back at base camp after the boys unofficially found me and I requested I get a hand grenade with a slight tribal design around it.

"You fought in Iraq?" he sounded slightly surprised, "Yeah I was but that story is for another time" I really didn't want to think about Iraq let alone talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

After that little moment he redressed, paid and left with his sexy smirk and rode off on his bike to god only knows where. The rest of the day was slow with only a few tattoos but a good number of people booking appointments for the next week. Tara eventually stopped by at around 5ish.

"So err what was it you wanted?" she seemed edgy which for Tara didn't seemed good.

"Well when we were getting ready to leave this morning I saw you rummaging for something, that something turned out to be a gun, want to tell me why your packing?" I didn't feel like beating round the bush and not to mention Justin decided to take Tess out on some date so there wasn't anyone around to here what we were talking about.

"Oh…it's just back in Chicago something happened and I think it's followed me to Charming" she sighed taking a seat I had used to tattoo Happy earlier that day. "Would that something happen to be a person?" I questioned as I brought out my bottle of Jack Daniels to share with Tara, times like these a little alcohol is good to loosen the hinges a bit.

"He's an old boyfriend, things got rough and I left with a restraining order against him and I think he's back, this morning before we left there were pink rose petals on my hood but I couldn't see him anywhere" she said accepting the bottle form my hands and taking a swig with a disgusted face. "How can you drink that stuff?" she grumbled handing me back the bottle, "pure talent" I laughed taking my own swig and resting the bottle back on the counter.

"Well then if this guy is around be careful but your not alone 'cause you got me, now that could be a bad thing or it could be a good but that's for you to decide." I was trying to ease her mind about the situation and seem to be working, "Want to head home or go to a bar?" I asked grinning knowing she would refuse, sucks being a doctor.

"Home, I got work in the morning and I brought your car so come on lock up and get going already" she smiled getting up to wait by the door as I finished up.

"Fine but you can make tea tonight and no frozen pizza" I joked grabbing the keys and following Tara out the shop.

That night was simple and fairly boring like most nights were, we watched an old movie ate pasta and talked about old times. The morning after however was a little more entertaining, or for me it was anyway.

There was a knock at the door as I sat in the kitchen and drank my coffee, Tara rushed to the door and revealed Gemma standing there, I didn't hear much of the first half of the conversation but when Gemma mentioned Tara carrying a gun I hopped down from the kitchen counter and headed for the kitchen, I leaned against the archway and smiled.

"No serial numbers?" I asked as Gemma pulled out the gun form her band bag, "that's right no serial numbers, nice to see you again Roxanne" to me Gemma didn't seem like the demon that Tara portrayed her to be, but I'll peg that to being protective of her son.

Gemma left not long after that and Tara took off in her newly fixed car to work leaving me sat home alone, I didn't need to go into work till 12 and it was barely 9 in the morning. I'd have stayed in bed but Tara likes to make noise, as she gets ready in the morning, I suppose it gave me time to rummage through some of the junk that littered the house.

I hadn't done much rummaging before I got bored and decided getting dressed in my usual vintage attire to drive in and around town for a little while before heading to the shop. This time when I walked in after leaving the opening to the shop to Justin he and Tess were both up front having light banter with one of Justin's customers, "Good morning guy's everything good?" I inquired.

"Everything's great, and I've been practicing my drawing technique all morning" Tess smiled up at me and the looked back down at her drawing, "Good to hear, oh remind me in a bit to order some kit for you to practice with" I requested as I headed into the backroom to hand my jacket in before heading over to the counter where Tess was drawing.

"If you get good at drawing things like that real quick you will be as good as Justin and me in no time." Looking over her shoulder I could see she was drawing a koi fish, "I sure hope so" she replied not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Don't worry babes you have talent, and I was thinking that you should get some ink on you or something" Justin added as he finished up the tattoo he was doing, "Not a bad idea, what you say to that Tess, you want to let one of us loose on you?" I think I was warming up to these people which was a blessing, imagine trying to run a business where you didn't get along with your employee's. Makes me shudder.

"I don't know my mom might kill me" Tess still lived at home and her parents were pretty much the caring and protective kind, the kind every teen hates when they got them but the parents every teen wants when they don't.

"Well your 18 I'm sure they wont mind, just ask and if not let me at them, I'm sure I can be persuasive" I grinned patting her on the back as I checked the books for my first appointment which wasn't for another hour.

"Roxy I was wondering if I could leave early today, I have a family dinner at 5?" Tess spoke up after a while, "Yeah sure, family is important leave when you need to" I answered not looking up from the books that were in need of a good looking over.

"Well that's good to hear" My head shot up towards the doorway where Gemma stood, her arms were crossed as she leaned on the doorframe. "Well what do I owe this pleasure?" I quizzed gently throwing down my pen on the book in front of me and leaning both of my hands on top of the counter, both Tess and Justin seemed unsure what to do in this situation.

"Well I came to talk to you about the good doctor" the first thing that came to mine was _what has she done now_, but I guess a little chat couldn't do any harm. "Err yeah sure, come through to the back and you two let me know when my appointment arrives" I didn't think this conversation would last that long but you never know concerning Tara and Gemma, especially since they butted heads more than two alpha lions in a pack.

I lead Gemma in to the slightly cluttered back room and awaited Gemma to start. "Now I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I did some background checks on your sister and I found she had a restraining order but no name" she started. "And you want to know if it will be a problem for the club?" I guessed; there wasn't a whole lot I knew about Gemma or the club but what I'd learnt from Tara the club was like family to Gemma and she'd protect it no matter what.

"Well from what Tara told me it was a simple boy meets girl, boy gets rough and girl leaves sort of thing but she hasn't said much more than that on the matter" It was a short and quick version of the story and maybe it would get Gemma off Tara's back a little…though I may have made things worse. "What ever you do though, don't confront her if there is anything troublesome I'll let you know, other than that I'll take care of it." I don't think Gemma liked being told what to do in any case and I was most likely putting my neck on the line for this.

"Well you seem trust worthy enough, but if this becomes a problem you let me know or on your head be it" Gemma pointed her manicured finger at me making her point clear, _Tara SO owes me for this_. "On my head be it" I nodded following her out into the shop front were I took my place behind the counter and she headed for the door. "See you around Roxy" was the last thing Gemma said before leaving, and I now understood Gemma a bit more. She was the queen bitch in town and one you don't want hunting you down, I liked her.

Four appointments later and one staff member down it was finally nearing closing time, the biggest talking point of the night was my strange taste in music, I was big on 80's and 90's style of rock where Justin like the new stuff people were putting out these days. I'd made him suffer through bands like Saxon and The Almighty but at a cost of the next day being full of his favourite bands. I think I could do that.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Roxy have a nice night" Justin waved goodbye as he left the shop with his man bag in tow. Sighing I turned the stereo off and put a few things away into the back, I barely heard the door open as I noisily stacked ink and boxes of gloves on the shelf but I heard it none the less. Cautiously I crept across the room and peered through the crack in the door trying to get a look who may have entered the shop, it wasn't much help but I thought what the hell and made my way in to the shop floor silently as possible.

As more and more of the room became visible I spotted Happy sitting on one of the stools by the workbenches, he smiled up at me. "Bit late for a tattoo" was the best I could come up with, not very smooth or inventive I'll admit but it was pushing 7 at night and I had yet to have dinner.

"I came for a drink" how could I say no to Mr Happy with a sexy voice? Well I didn't.

"Well that sounds more reasonable, you can lead the way just let me get my coat" I stepped back into the back room and grabbed my coat and checked for the keys before heading out for a night I hoped would be far less boring than my recent ones.

Happy lead me to decent looking bar not far from Teller-Morrow and parked up next to my Camero, "You better show me a good time Happy" I said suggestively letting my attraction for him loose. He laughed assuring me he'd show me a great time.

The bar was filled with all different kinds of people, some who looked like they could be regulars, some who looked underage and those who like me who just wanted a good time. Happy took my hand and pulled me towards the bar and ordered us drink after drink till we were both a bit drunk and in no state to drive or ride. We had pretty much joked around about people in the bar and had a less than serious conversation about god only knows what.

"Right, it's late and I can barely think straight so I best be heading to my bed…and you have showed me a good time" I slurred referring to my earlier comment at the beginning of the night, "I'll-I'll walk you home" he offered as we both headed through the crowed and into the cool night.

"No need I'm a big girl and my house isn't that far" I refused and begun my trek out the parking lot trying to put my hands comfortably into my jean pockets, but a hand clasped my right arm and gently turned me round, in an instant Happy's lips were pressed against my own but it didn't last long as he took off in the opposite direction I was heading in.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since that night and that kiss, and I hadn't seen Happy since. I wasn't too worried, he'd explained he travelled from charter to charter and was gone weeks even months at a time and it wasn't as if we were anything.

During the past week I hadn't found much more on Tara's ex-boyfriend she deflected all questions and acted like it didn't matter but I kept vigilant for anything out of the ordinary not to mention I was having nightmares again. I had also been dragged into helping Gemma out with her fundraiser, I was stuck with the pleasure of giving kids fake tattoos and face paint; I honestly can't remember how she talked me into this.

I'd spent most of the morning setting up and as lunchtime came around I noticed a few old faces, like Opie and Donna. I remember them from school but we rarely spoke, and even if we did it would be when I spent time in detention.

Gemma had introduced me to some of the other women setting up stalls like Luanne and they all seemed nice, but yet again I lacked people skills when meeting new people. She also had me keep an eye on the Elvis stand that currently had no goddamn Elvis; I gave out drinks and blow up guitars to the waiting kids till I heard a man voice from behind me. "Bless my soul, ohhh look at all gods children" he turned out to be the Elvis they all needed and I quickly made my way back to my stall to spend my labours day painting children.

An hour in and several tigers later I looked up to see a blonde girl in pink standing with Opie in front of me, "Hey there darling what's it going to be…and please don't say tiger" I greeted with a smile. "Roxy? Long time no see" Opie said from behind the girl who looked a little awkward, "This is my daughter Ellie" he carried on placing his hand on her shoulders.

"Well take a seat Ellie, now tell me face paint or tattoo?" she smiled a little and answered face paint, no one wanted the tattoo, sad.

Ellie requested she be some form of cat, it was easy enough so I set to work as I chatted away too Opie.

"So where have you been? It's been years since I've seen you" Opie started up while watching me work my magic, "I joined the army and was shipped off to Iraq, I haven't really been home long after that" I didn't mention anything else about my time in battle, no need. "What about you, what have you been up to?" I asked trying to shift the subject away from Iraq and me before he thought to question. "I settled down had kids got in with the club but I was away in Chino for the past 5 years" he answered looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his wedding band. "Tough break, well at least your out now and you got family, all I got is Tara and let's face it she is no fun" I tried cheering him up a little, he seemed down and my awkwardness of this sort of thing was creeping in.

My attempt at humour seemed to work a little; he gave a short laugh and smiled just as I was finishing up Ellie's face. "There you go!" I said grabbing a mirror from behind the table that held the paints and rested it on my lap letting her take her freshly painted face in. She grinned and shyly thanked me before taking off to show her mom Donna, "Nice kid you got there Op" he hadn't stood up to follow her but sat on the floor leaning on the hay stack, "Yeah she is, just hard to reconnect though" I was guessing he was having a hard time after being locked away and trying to get back to normal. "Well I'm sure she will come round as will Kenny, after all you are their father, their protector and nothing can change that" truth be told that was the biggest load of shit to ever come out of my mouth and still sound as if I was a old wise nun.

He stood up after that and thanked me before putting money in the Jar and left, heading towards Donna who looked over and smiled at Opie and then at me, I waved back and took care of the next kid who had a strict parent. The woman had **ordered** I paint her sons face like a lion and that I be extra careful, I wouldn't have minded be she was hanging over my shoulder the whole time as if I'd steal her child at any moment.

After that horrid experience finished I took my break and headed over to Gemma for a bite to eat.

"How's that stall going?" she asked handing me a hotdog, "pretty good, though if I have to paint another Tiger I am liable to make it a zombie Tiger" I answered yawning while turning to lean against the table.

"Well I better hear nothing but praise about you! Anyway anything new?" she enquired, "Nothing new other than her jitter bug attitude and the whole 'there's nothing to it' charade" I huffed taking a bite out of my hotdog as a biker and Elvis headed our way both sporting a pair of shades and a Sons of Anarchy leather cut.

Behind them I had a clear view of my stand where kids seemed to think my paints were fun to play with, I was tempted to waltz over and release the beast on them but maybe I could let it slide.

"Where's Jax?" Elvis spoke up as they both stopped in front of the table as Gemma potted about, I took this as an opportunity to be on the look out for Tara she said she'd stop by but I had yet to see her.

"He's with Opie, oh an this is Roxy the doc's sister" I turned to look at Gemma with a curious look and then turned my attention to the two bikers, the one standing next to me had wavy almost black hair and wore a smirk on his face.

"Rox, this is Tig and Bobby" Gemma kindly introduced us, and it didn't seem like it was something she usually did with these bikers, "I haven't seen you around before" Tig seemed to leer as he said that and looked me up and down.

"Yeah, I get the feeling it should have been kept that way" I bit back with a cheeky grin, "Anyway I should be getting back to painting dicks on kid's faces" I joked and set off heading back to my stall, but not without hearing "I liker her" from Tig.

As soon as I reached my stall I wished I hadn't returned, some kids had really got down with the whole _'lets paint the town red'_ phrase, there was red paint all over my seat and the table alone with a few other colours along the floor with definite handprints.

Shaking my head I searched for some wet wipes and set to work on cleaning my table and chair, well the schools table and chair. Mid way through cleaning the last of the red paint off the chair I spotted Tara off in the distance looking around before pausing and heading off again, I'd say it was rude of her not to stop by but she seemed freak out.

I was about to pull my phone out and ring her but I was distracted by a little boy and Donna, "Hey, you must be Kenny right?" he nodded smiling and took a seat on the stool in front of me.

"He's been pestering me for a tattoo" Donna spoke up for the first time and looked up smiling, "Well you are the first little man, now look through this book and pick on out alright?" I handed him the henna tattoo book with all sorts of kid's designs.

"So Donna, how have you been… it's been a while" I remember talking to Donna after my first tour of Duty when I ran into her a the supermarket, I think it was before Opie went off to Jail though.

"Oh you know the usual" there was a pause but then she took in a breath to speak. "I attended your funeral" by the way she said it she seemed to find me being alive a tad uncomfortable and I was willing to be that my strange sense of humour wasn't going to help, I spared a glance at Kenny who was still turning pages before looking back at Donna.

"Yeah sorry about that, top men decided I was probably dead after not being able to contact me or anyone else from my team…but don't worry I don't plan on having another funeral for a long while yet." I couldn't help but joke a little, both Donna and Opie looked like things were falling apart and needed a little cheering up.

Before Donna could respond the tattoo book was shoved in my face with a finger pointing on a skull and cross bone design, "Pirate huh? I like the way you think kid" I fished out the ink and the brush and quickly got to work on painting a semi-permanent tattoo on Kenny's upper arm.

After a shit load more face painting 5 o'clock finally rolled around and started to pack up my paints, brushes and books when I heard someone approach from behind.

"Looks like I just missed my chance for another tattoo" muttered a gravelly voice, I knew instantly who it was and couldn't help the little smile that crept onto my face. Slowly I straightened up and turned round to face him with a smirk big enough to challenge the Cheshire cat, "there's still a chance" It was most definitely suggestive, and it confirmed I needed to get laid.

He chuckled in response and grabbed one of the boxes I'd packed as I picked up the other, "C'mon I'll help you to your car" I paused to look at him but decided it was best not to push my look and accept the help.

The walk to my car was quiet and felt the piercing eyes of Gemma following us all the way, I don't know if that was something to be worried about.

"Let me guess, drink?" I questioned as I popped the boot of my car open and slipped the box I was holding into the back the same time as Happy did.

"Yep, but I go stuff to do first; I'll give you a call later" was all he said as he shut the boot of the car, "Yeah sure, I got to check on Rookie and the beast anyway before dumping this shit off at home" He nodded and made his way over to hid bike and rode off.

Running a hand through my hair I turned back to my car and slid into the driver seat readying my self to drive off and finish my working day off.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was late when Happy called, not that I minded; Tara had started her late shift and I'd been sat at home watching mindless TV.

Happy was at the door not ten minuets after our short phone call, he was dressed in his usual attire of leather cut, white t-shirt and jeans, but there was something different. He smelt different, a scent you only learn from experience…burnt flesh. I knew better that to ask but I had to admit I was goddamn curious.

Since Happy stepped foot in the house we had barely spoken, we'd just sat, drank, and stared silently at the TV. It was mind numbing, and not the good kind.

Three beers later and some awkward small talk something just happened, I couldn't exactly tell you what it was but all I'd done was look at him. The next thing I know is I have Happy looming over me with his lips hovering over mine, "I want you" was all he said. I didn't reply, just reacted.

I pressed my lips against his and initiated the following events.

Happy pulled me up from my seat with our lips still attached; his hands gripped my arms as mine took hold of his waist. Nipping at his lips with my teeth I paused for a moment, I slid my hand from his waist and over his shirt gripping the collar.

"My bed now" I wasn't asking, and I don't think me minded. He grinned as he looked down at me, letting his grip on my arm loosen and slid his hands down to my waist taking hold of my hips.

"Which door?" he asked as he slowly pushed me backwards towards the hallway, I still held his shirt in my hand so I tugged making his face closer to mine.

"Second door on the right" I said breaking the kiss for only a moment, I felt his left arm snake further round my waist as his right left my hip. He pulled me flush against his chest and continued to feverishly kiss me, with a little nipping of the lips here and there. I heard the bedroom door open and before I knew it I was toppling onto the bed with Happy resting on top.

He broke the kiss and grinned down at me with those dark eyes, I could barely contain my self. I let my eye's roam over him and carefully planned out my next move.

He watched as I reached out and slid my fingers through the belt loops of his pants, I pushed him backwards so we were standing and glanced up his face. I reached up and slowly slid his cut off of his shoulders; I felt his hands slide up the back of my shirt gently stroking my spine sending shivers through me, his hands were rough in the right kind of way.

Next I slid my hand under his shirt and felt the outlines of his abs with my fingertips, with a complete change of pace I pulled his white shirt up and over his head and threw it on the floor.

Grinning at me he did the same and roughly shoved me back on the bed and falling on top all the while nipping at my collar bone, the rest of the night was almost a blur, just clothes being strewn across the room, flesh being bitten and stroked, moans of pleasure. It was oddly passionate for what started out as an awkward night, but I was sure as shit not complaining.

Although I couldn't say the same for the morning after, I awoke to the sounds of Tara pottering around kind of loudly in the kitchen.

Happy was lying next to me with his draped over my middle, I blinked a few times to re-assure myself that I wasn't making this shit up. I had got laid last night, and it was fucking awesome.

I was starting to fall back to sleep when Happy moved his arm and started tracing a scar that was on my back, I unintentionally tensed for a moment. It was from 'super secret shit' that was on a need to know military basis.

"Rox, where is this from?" I was dreading that question; I had to lie.

"Iraq" was all I could muster, it wasn't a lie it was just very vague but thankfully Happy didn't seem to need to know more.

"I gotta go" Happy slid his body into a sitting position next to me and turned his head to look at me, I knew what was coming so I bit the bullet.

"No need Hap, casual fuck is all I expect, no cuddling, no swapping stories about our day" He gave a short laugh, leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He hovered a bit before whispering "my kinda girl".

As I rolled back over to sleep some more Happy got up and dressed, leaving with just a see you later, I felt a little resentful that there wasn't a relationship but then again that wasn't what I was looking for was it?

Groaning I looked at the alarm clock on the wall, it was only half 9 but I guess I had a business to run.

Whether Happy's chapter in my life was closed or not I wasn't sure, he had plenty of Crow Eaters to choose from last night, but now I was starting to over think.

Shaking the thoughts from my head I slipped from the sheets and found clean clothes to slide on after a quick shower.

Tara had left for work by the time I was ready, the only sign that she'd even been home was the gun Gemma had given her; now she was either very forgetful or feeling a little braver. I was putting my money on the latter.

Grabbing my keys, a purse I never used and, Tara's gun I headed out to the shop where Justin would have hopefully opened up on time.

The shop was tidy with just Justin and a customer inside, "Hey boss, your first appointment is in ten" he greeted as I wondered in through the door.

"Goody, Goody gum drops" I muttered as I rushed into the back to dump my shit before taking a breath and planning my day in my head.

_Tattoo people, visit Tara, and look into a new employee, keep my eyes peeled for a certain biker…_

Well maybe not the last one, but you never know. Moving on with my morning I picked out my gear and headed out front to set up in time for my first client of the day.

With the first fish tattoo of the day out of the way I had some time to kill so I set to the task of advertising for a new Employee. Tess was off today and Justin was pining after her so I couldn't delegate.

"Rox, what should I get Tess for her birthday next week?" my head shot up at that.

"She has a birthday?" wasn't the smartest thing that ever came out my mouth but it did. "Well yeah…" Justin was giving me a funny look.

"That came out wrong, I meant…you know what, never mind...So what kind of things would she like?" I looked back down at the sign for the window I was making, I had "Employee's wanted" in the middle with some funky looking doodles around it.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking jewellery but isn't that cliché?" He seemed kind desperate, but I had to admit as much as I liked Tess I had no fucking clue what she liked. But then I thought back to a conversation we have awhile back about her getting a tattoo.

"What if you got her something small like a necklace, but then give her something personal like a tattoo…but no names, that shit's for life" Justin looked off in thought and I took the chance to run off towards the window and stick my sign in clear view.

And then I saw it. Gemma Morrow hitting some girl in the face with a skateboard, I let out a bark of laughter with tears and everything. Shaking my head I jogged out the shop, across the road and towards Gemma who had made herself comfy on the curb.

"You know I don't care if she deserved that or not missy, but that was fucking funny," I laughed sitting next to her, she barely looked up.

"Glad I amused you" She was most definitely was not happy, and me being me I had no clue what to do…other than just let her be.

I patted her on the shoulder and left her to be arrested, she was a big girl and didn't need me holding her hand. _Better head off and find Tara._

Walking into a hospital with a gun hidden out of view wasn't really how I thought I'd spend the second half of my morning, but alas here I was staring through a window at Tara as she spoke to a guy, I couldn't be completely sure but he looked like the guy who was sitting in that black car outside of Teller-Morrow the other week. If he were, I'd have to have a little talk with Tara…maybe even share with Gemma.

"Be at Samcro in 45 minuets if you want to see his future, and yours as well maybe" Was the all I got from their conversation before he slipped passed Tara who had the door open. He stopped walking when he spotted me; he sort of stared at me for a little while before hurrying out of the ward. I looked towards Tara for any hint of what that was, sadly she offered none and gave me those deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Good morning Tara, you left something at home that should be in your bag…" her response was a look of confusion till she finally clicked.

"You brought that here? What if you were caught" she harshly whispered stepping closer towards me, rolling my eyes I acted way out of character and linked arms with her pulling her down the corridor towards to the changing room. "Well how else was I going to give it to you? Anyway meet me after work we need to talk" I quickly left and headed back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and for being patient, I know I don't post much but I've recently found motivation and time. Again, thank you for your wonderful comments. x**

CHAPTER 6

"Gemma Morrow was arrested after you left"

I had only just walked through the shop doors and Justin was already filling me in on things I already knew. I mean, if I hit someone in the face with a skateboard and WASN'T arrested I think I'd be asking questions.

"Yeah, I guess that happens when you greet people with skateboards these days, common decency just isn't appreciated anymore, what next? Not being allowed to smoke pot?" I lashed out; I wasn't much in a good mood.

I drove past Teller-Morrow on the way back, and low and behold Cops and FBI were raiding the place. I think it was time I found out who this douche at the hospital was.

"Well I don't know what happened after you left but I'm sure you were a less grumpier person earlier" Justin replied looking at me with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his current clients arm he was working on.

"Coffee?" I offered as an apology, he didn't deserve my vicious sarcasm, no matter how much I liked to use it.

"Coffee? From the great Roxanne, I don't think I'll ever pass that up!" he chuckled returning back to his conversation with his client.

After coffee, a client and more coffee I set to planning on finding out who this guy at the hospital was, there were a few things I didn't like about him.

First would be the knowledge of the FBI raid about to happen on Teller-Morrow, which would indicate he was in with them.

Second would be the way he spoke, it was just downright creepy, almost obsessive.

I was interrupted with my scheming when a hand started waving in front of my face; jolting out of my trance I looked up to see Tig looking at me.

"Tig! Good to see you again" I grinned, I wasn't really all that happy to see him again, he kind of gave me the creeps but I suppose it was endearing in a strange way.

"Yeah whatever, look Gemma is locked up and is refusing to go home with Clay, and I know you and her have an understanding…could you try and get her to come out?" He was direct and most definitely was not beating around any kind of bush.

"Well I got to meet Tara soonish but I suppose I could squeeze and hour of my time for Gemma, but no promise's. That woman moves for no-one" Tig Grinned, "Good girl, also Happy wanted me to give you this said he'd need a new tattoo soon"

Tig handed me a card, all that was written on it was a smiley face and a date. "Your friend Happy isn't half into some cryptic shit" I said looking it over once more before sliding it into the appointment book.

Tig had left, Justin had ran off home to call Tess and I'd locked up and called Tara I'd be at home waiting for her all before I set off to take a tour of Charming P.D.

Parking up outside was easy; walking in to the station wasn't so much. Although it was closing time for most working folk, there just seemed to be cops and suits everywhere busying themselves with one thing or another. You'd think for a quiet small town it would be a bit quieter, then again crime doesn't sleep does it?

"Ms Knowles! What can I do for you?" The voice of Deputy Hale pulled me out of my daze.

"Hale! Long time no see, I'm here to talk to Gemma" he gave me the displeased look he'd worn since birth, sighed and showed me to where Gemma was conducting a sleepover.

Before opening the door leading to the cells Hale stopped and turned to face me.

"Rox, why ARE you here to see Gemma? You never hung around those people before you went off in the Marines" He was highly strung and an ass, but he was one of the few people to even bother to look my way in High School.

"We've come to be…acquaintances of sorts, just needing to ask-" I was cut short by a tap on my shoulder.

Looking round it was that guy from the hospital.

"Excuse me, you look familiar do I know you?" he grinned a little and it was far too creepy for my liking, narrowing my eyes a little I slapped a smile on my face.

"Not yet" leaving the conversation open I waited to get a response and hoped for a name. Holding out his hand he gave me his name, Agent Kohn.

Hale cleared his throat reclaiming my attention, "You were wanting to see Gemma…"

"Yeah! Nice meeting you Agent, and thanks Hale." I stepped through the door without giving my name to Kohn and hoped that Hale didn't let that one slip out of his mouth.

Gemma was sitting in the middle cell on her own looking rather surprised that I'd walked through the door, she stood up and leaned against the bars staring at my as I stood still at the door looking back at her.

"Heard from a little bird that you were planning on a little sleep over, I'm hurt you didn't invite me" I faked a hurt look and placed a hand over my heart before giving a cheeky grin.

"What do you want?" Gemma sounded harsh and pissed off, even though she'd been the one to refuse bail…

"Well remember that Tara problem we share, well I thought I'd update you.

"Tara's rough ex-boyfriend could turn out to be trouble" Gemma lifted her head up eyeing me closely. "How so?"

"There was a guy at the hospital today being somewhere where he shouldn't have been, I'm not sure what he was saying but it didn't look good, and I just saw him again. Introduced himself as Agent Kohn."

Gemma looked thoughtful for a moment and shifted herself to a straighter position, "He was at the fundraiser, and Unser tells me he's here with ATF."

Staying silent I walked closer to Gemma, resting my hands on the bars.

"I'm not certain about him being that boyfriend, but she was spooked and if he is that's not just trouble for me is it?" Gemma only shook her head.

"I'll talk to Tara when I get home, get all I can and then we'll take it from there, oh and Tig wanted me to convince you go home…I'm thinking that's a no"

"Got that damn right, and keep me in the loop" she sat back down on the bed lighting a new smoke effectively ending any and all conversation.

I backed out the room and headed straight out the station giving Hale a 'See ya around' kind of nod and headed home to interrogate Tara.

The drive home wasn't a long one, and the walk to the door was even shorter. Tara was already home sitting in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand, "Long day?" she sighed in response and looked up at me.

"About- about what you saw today…" she trailed off as if not knowing what to say. I leaned against the counter with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you start with informing who this Agent Kohn is to you," I suggested before shifting myself towards the cabinet behind me looking for a glass tumbler before pouring myself some scotch from a bottle Dad had left.

She still hadn't said anything after I'd taken my second sip and I was getting impatient.

"Is Agent Kohn that ex-boyfriend of yours?" she didn't look at me, kept her eyes busy with her wine glass, huffing I downed the rest of my drink and stood up.

"I'm trying to help you Tara but you got to meet me half way, I'll be here when you need." Not if, when.

I walked through into my bedroom and fell back on to my bed tiredly, today had started out amazingly and ended on a flat note. Speaking of my morning I could still smell Happy on my sheets, his musky scent lingered and I found myself smiling as I sniffed up. Last night had been just what I needed; it was also something I'd be willing to continue even if it was just casual. Sliding off my shoes and shedding myself of clothing I slipped in between my sheets naked and drifted off with thoughts of the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

That night wasn't a peaceful one, I tossed and turned most of it and eventually gave up around 4am. I was being taunted by nightmares, or memories technically.

I was currently sitting in the living room in just my knickers and overly large band shirt an old boyfriend left years ago with a half a mug of coffee. Tara had already walked through giving me an odd look, but was far to busy rushing round for work to pay enough attention. She'd left ten minuets ago with a quick "see you later" and a slam of the front door.

I had this funny feeling that today was going to be one of them shitty days, you know the kind that REALLY suck. Although thankfully today was my day off, perks of being the boss you could say.

It wasn't till around lunch did I actually move from my seat and get dressed, the silence was starting to bug me making me glad that my phone started to ring for once.

Happy's name flashed across the screen and I felt a little grin spread along my face.

"Hey Hap what's up?" I answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Rox I er…I'm going to need to bring that appointment forward. Been a change of plans, meet you at the club round 6 tonight" I didn't have a chance to even reply he'd hung up.

Pulling the phone away from my ear I sighed looking at it, I didn't mind his straight forwardness but I quick hello every now and then would do.

Tara would be home soon and I most certainly didn't feel the need to be in her presence at the moment, hell I didn't really feel in the mood for Happy. My head just wasn't sitting right on my shoulders after my restless night.

A walk, yeah that's what I needed and that's what I did. I took a nice ten minute walk round the block in the sun with my phone turned off, it felt nice to drag my feet in the silence of our neighbourhood with just a few annoying chirping birds.

But something did disturb my peace; Jax riding by on his Harley with Tara on the back, could have sworn she'd taken the cutlass to work but honestly I didn't care.

I turned the last corner and was just up the road from my house when I got a nice view of that ATF agent and Jax being nose to nose, a fight between then was probably the last thing the club needed and I'm sure Jax knew that as did Kohn. I carried on my casual pace down the road, not really wanting to get involved in their spat, he maybe stalking my sister but I wouldn't do anything much till there were less…nosey neighbours peeping.

Jax spotted me walking down the road and backed off towards the bottom of my drive making Agent Kohn turn and look at me.

"Afternoon Roxanne" he greeted me with a smile, someone must have given him my name and that someone might as well have been Hale.

Looking up at him I cocked my eyebrow and flipped him the bird and strolled by but not before adding, "That's Miss Knowles to you fuck face".

Kohn just smiled as he slid back in to his car, he really was one creepy fucker.

"You know about this shit?" Jax didn't sound to impressed, in fact his tone was almost accusing.

"Wasn't sure till now, and that's not from the lack of caring I was asking her last night about him but she wouldn't budge" Jax just looked off in thought and I this as my chance to push him out of this Kohn business before it got messy.

"Look Jax, I can handle this shit, you look after your club and I'll sort Kohn out; my sister, my mess" He didn't seem convinced.

"I'm leaving this with Hale, might chase him out" now it was my turn to look unconvinced, scoffing I replied.

"Yeah, that might get the ball rolling but can Hale do? What we need is someone higher up to take notice, like another ATF Agent to start asking questions" he looked as thought he was listing and was about to add to out longest conversation ever when Tara walked out the front door interrupting.

"Everything alright?" She looked nervous, and to be honest she should be. If she'd have told all this shit sooner I could have nipped it in the bud but no, she's too stubborn for that.

"Yeah everything's fine darling, I better get going anyway…see you around" Jax jogged up to Tara giving her a kiss on the cheek before saddling himself on his bike.

I watched him put on his helmet and made a quick decision, "Better get that ball rolling Jax," Who knows, maybe his big idea might work. Couldn't hurt to find out.

Tara and I had headed back inside after that an neither of us mentioned Kohn or what had just happened outside, we just seemed to fall into a somewhat awkward silence. I was getting the feeling we'd fallen out with out me knowing or at least something close, kind of like when we were younger and I did or said something she didn't like she'd ignore me for a day or two as if to punish me. Was quite a relief really, to be away from her judging me but it wasn't as if I wasn't trying to be good to her this time so it didn't sit to well with me.

Tara had already headed back to work hitching another ride with a college of hers and I was starting to miss being at work. With a sigh I heaved myself off the sofa heading out the door, now was a better time than ever to update Gemma, and maybe check in on Jax's new secret mission.

I made sure the front and back door were locked as well as checked all the windows in the house, I didn't want Tara's stalker getting in while I was out, I also grabbed my old pistol I got in the marines and slid it in to back of my jeans. Can never be too careful with that psycho out there. Although shooting an ATF agent wouldn't be the smartest thing.

On the way to Teller-Morrow I remembered Happy was wanting a tattoo at 6 in the club house and seeing as it was 5 I made a quick stop at my shop to check on things and grab my kit.

Justin and Tess seemed to be holding the fort and gladly informed me of some interest of my new sign I posted in the window yesterday, but that could wait till tomorrow.

Other than that there wasn't much to report; well I guess you could count the rumours that three bodies had been found near charming. I'd shrugged it off but by the time I pulled up into Teller-Morrow I got the feeling some shit had just been unearthed.

Jax was heading out with Tig and Clay when I got out my car but I sped off to find Gemma in the car lot's office.

She was watching me closely as I made my way over, "What do you want?" She seemed happier than last night…or at least less angry…

"What? Sick of the sight of me already, now that's just not right!" I grinned trying to lighten my own mood.

"Well unless this is about our little problem then I'm a little busy" to be honest she had her glasses in her hand as she sat in front of the computer printing out more repo orders.

"Yeah repo's look important…Anyway I do have news on our little problem" I stepped more into the room and closed the office door behind me to ensure more privacy.

Gemma turned her chair to look at me fully and rested her arm on the desk waiting for me to carry on.

"Asked Tara about Kohn, and she didn't budge on the matter. This morning though, she came home on the back of Jax's bike and it would seem she spilled to her knight in shining leather"

I paused to gage Gemma's reaction and she didn't look the best but pleased, but before she could shout at me I carried on.

"Talked to Jax though, and he's getting the ball rolling on getting rid of Kohn by talking to Hale but whether that helps or not I aint sure, but unless he openly steps out of line Hale is the best we can hope for."

"Shit" Was the only thing that left Gemma's mouth, and I got to say that's a hell of a lot better than having her ripping me a new one.

"Yeah, let's just cross our fingers and hope Hale can pull his head out his ass long enough to sort this shit, if not looks like Kohn is going to have to look bad in front of a lot of people."

"Well you better have some bright idea's or you'll join Miss Cherry-tart in sporting the skateboard to the face look" Gemma gave a little smile as she replied and turned back to what she was doing before I walked in.

Laughing I moved towards the door leaving her with a little comment of not being sure I'd suit that look.

I knew if this didn't work Gemma wouldn't be happy but I think she liked me enough not to smack me in the face with some kids skateboard, or I hoped.

Walking down the steps of the office I looked over towards to clubhouse and some of the Samcro boy's sitting outside watching a younger guy skip with a skipping rope, obviously he was training for something but that wasn't my business. Happy wasn't out there with them so I grabbed my kit from the car and headed on over to the clubhouse.

Walking in through them doors there was a few hang-a-round's and crow eaters, some of which were hanging on to happy. Grinning with a head suddenly full of mischief I made my way over to them and hoisted myself on to the bar it's self, swinging my legs off the edge like a little child.

"Who here feels like getting me a glass of whisky" Both Happy and the Croweater looked up, although Happy was more…happy to see me than the little bitch.

"You're early" was all he said before nudging the croweater off her seat and pointed her to the bar, "Lady wants a drink".

I couldn't help but laugh, it had been a long time since anyone called me a lady, if at all really.

"Lady, never been given that title before" He gave a small smile and slid the glass that had been carelessly left for me towards me.

"Now about that tattoo"…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

We got talking for a good while before I started on his tattoo, and it was mainly about our previous ink and their meanings or their stories.

"So where about is this little smiley going to live?" I questioned opening my bag and pulling out everything I needed, like latex gloves, ink, my tattoo gun and quickly setting them up.

I looked over at him when he didn't answer right away only to get caught up in him sliding off his shirt; "How about down here" he offered moving his right hand down to his hipbone making me give an unintentional lop sided grin and dirty, dirty thoughts as my eyes trailed down following his hand.

"Looks good enough for me, how about we switch positions though, I don't think I'd get the best view from up here" he gave a curt laugh and hopped up on the bar as I jumped down.

I took a step closer towards him pushing my hair out of my face before grabbing my latex glove.

"Ready?" I questioned as snapped on the gloves giving him a cheeky grin, "Get on with it" he replied with a gruff laugh and pulled me closer to him so I was standing in between his legs.

I started with cleaning the area he wanted the tattoo and got my gun going. With one look at his face, which was looking back down at me, I quickly drew on the smiley face to match the others and begun.

It was only a small tattoo so it didn't take long but I have to admit, when he slid his warm hands around my hips I almost couldn't concentrate from how sexually frustrated he was making me. Should have known once wouldn't be enough.

"There we are, all done." I said quietly, I didn't really want to move…those hands felt too nice; his thumbs were stroking my sides slowly.

Happy slid himself forward so he was standing but held me in place.

"Really? Well I have an itch and I was wondering if you'd scratch it?" he whispered in my ear with a very husky voice before giving my flesh tunnel a little tug with his teeth.

"Well I guess, I mean I don't think I had anything else planned for tonight although I saw this guy at my shop today, now he was F I N E…"I teased earning myself a little growl, making me shiver a little in excitement.

"He's going to have to wait" he replied in the husky voice he used before sending another round of shivers thought me.

"Well so are you, as I have shit put in my car, but if you want to wait right here and grab us a bottle of whisky I'm sure I'll be able to help" I said regretfully and took an unwilling step backwards.

"Then get a move on" was the response I got.

I collected my things from the bar and quickly made my way out the clubhouse and towards my car. It was starting to get dark as I stepped outside, and you get really tell the day was finally over; with a intake of fresh air and motor oil I made my way over to my car and popped the boot open.

Just as I finished up securing my stuff and locking my car again I heard three motorbikes pass me and pull up along with the others, it was Jax, Clay and Tig back from where ever they had been. I made eye contact with Jax and he nodded in greeting while Clay just walked off towards the office to see Gemma, but then I made the mistake of looking back at Tig.

Tig dismounted his bike and shouted over.

"Hey Foxy Roxy, you ever have a cold one?" I looked at him for a moment and thought about it. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean a beer, and that didn't leave much room for it to be anything else other than a dead body.

"No, dead men can't get a hard on" was my final answer, but that didn't deter Tig from continuing the conversation as I made my way back to the clubhouse.

"What about dead bitches?" he questioned further, Jax was shaking his head as he walked passed us not bothering to join in.

"Can't say I've thought about it much but if I was ever locked in a morgue and had nothing better to do, maybe" in all honesty I don't know if that was true, I might take a peak…but touching? Or even fingering? I'd have to be drunk and stoned.

Tig laughed and held the club door open, letting me in first.

"So I'm guessing you've fucked a dead bitch?" I'll admit, I wanted to know; ok, I really wanted to know. It's not everyday you meet someone with more kinks than a wrinkled shirt.

"Oh yeah, was really soothing how cold she was and still, though it was a little creepy at first…just something happens you know" his gaze drifted off in thought as we walked further into the clubhouse towards the bar where Happy was waiting for me with a bottle of whisky in hand.

"Sounds like love at first fright…" I trailed off and headed over to Happy, but not without receiving a smack on the ass from Tig.

Happy raised an eye brow as I stopped in front of him, but I just took the bottle from his hand and said "Dead bitches", he seemed to understand…

Happy took my hand and walked me towards a hallway just beyond the bar that had doors on either side, he continued till he reached the last door on the right and opened it up as I took another swig of the bottle letting the liquid burn it's way down my throat. He held the door open with his back and led me into the room before locking it behind him.

I felt him stand behind me as I looked around the room; it was a dorm of sorts. Posters of naked woman, bikes and other things along with a bed and clothes; can't say it smelled all that appealing though.

"Now about that itch…" his left arm snaked its way around my waist pulling me against him as his right hand took hold of the whisky bottle and taking a drink.

"An itch you say? Well I best get scratching" I swivelled my body so my front was now pressed against him; he grinned down at me and took another swig of the bottle.

I shoved him down so he was sitting on the bed; it was my turn to be forceful, I slowly slipped of my shirt revealing my black lace bra and grabbed the bottle from his hands and taking a drink from it.

He watched with hungry eyes as I straddled his waist and slid my free hand along his torso starting at his shoulder, leaning in I forcefully kissed him, and his rough hands made their way around my hips and along my back.

Breaking the kiss Happy grabbed the bottle from my hand and turned his head slightly to take a drink, I took this as an opportunity to kiss and nip down his neck till I reached his collar bone, I was glad he's left his top off after that tattoo.

He groaned into the bottle a little before pulling it away from his mouth and placing it down the side of the bed, and pushed him down so his back lay on the bed while I stayed straddling his lap. I began to not so gently rake my nails along the top of his jeans and looked at his glaring face.

"Quit the teasing" he growled out, making me laugh.

Without any hesitation I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down his thighs along with his boxers before standing up and discarding my own jeans leaving me in just my underwear, Happy could take those off himself.

Looking back up at him I could see him leaning on his elbows grinning at me greedily. He was already pretty erect when I crawled on top of him and captured his mouth with mine but I thought I'd give him a hand, and wrapped one hand around his cock while the other supported my weight, and began to stroke him; slow at first but getting faster the harder he got.

Happy cupped one arse cheek while his other hand grazed it's way up my back and unsnapped my bra forcing me to stop stroking him, he forced us both up in to a sitting position with both hands now cupping my cheeks.

"These are nice panties, but they have to go" his hot breath tickled my ear, moving my head so I looked him the face and replied.

"That's great but just don't rip them, I hate going commando I mean I like it rough but the-"

I was cut off from my little ramble by Happy crashing his lips onto mine, and one of his hands roughly pulling my panties off. He then slid his hands under my thighs and stood up for a moment so he was one top.

It was then my phone chose to ring but I made no move to answer it, I was busy with my Happy time.

I gripped Happy's sides and dug my nails in as his positioned himself right before he began to roughly thrust into me. We kept at it with a steady pace as well as scratching and biting the shit out of each other, grunting and groaning I could feel Happy and I getting closer and closer to our climax and our rhythm was starting to falter.

Happy pulled out before he came thankfully, we'd skipped on the rubber, but I still felt the ecstasy of the moment.

Laying my head back on the pillow panting, Happy rolled over next to me, "I hope I got that itch" I joked still trying to catch my breath.

"Itch? Fuck, I think you mistook me for a scratching post"

"Yeah, well I'm not a chew toy" I remarked pointing to a bite mark he'd left on my shoulder.

Then my phone was at it again, sighing I leaned down the bed to find my jeans and fish out my phone, collapsing back down with a huff and answered.

"This better be fucking good, I'm a little busy." I practically growled down the phone.

"Sorry boss but I need your help, I got Tess drunk and there is no way on earth I can take her home like this" Justin sounded a little frantic, but then I guess I couldn't blame him, her parents were…strict.

"God damn, where are you guy's at? I can drive round-" I was suddenly distracted by Happy's mouth that had somehow found it's way around my right nipple. I bit my lip trying not to moan down the phone as Justin named the bar he was standing outside of with Tess.

"I'll be right there" I finished hurriedly and ended the call.

"Shit Happy-" I could find words to tell him to stop or even really to tell him to carry on.

"I really gotta go," I finally croaked out after fifteen minuets of Happy teasing me.

"You sure you want to?" he whispered in my ear giving it a little nip.

"Fuck no, but that doesn't mean I should stay." I pulled my self away with noted difficulty and rushed to get dressed.

"Have you seen my panties anywhere?" I already had my bra and shirt on but my panties were no-where to be seen and Happy was just sat back on his bed enjoying the view.

"Nope, looks like you going commando after all" he joked.

Oh he should be a fucking comedian.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, got a little carried away with things. Oh, and thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

I had managed to dash out of the clubhouse without any problems, and not to mention pick up little miss leg-less and overly charming prince without a single drop of sick. Hell, I'd even managed to get them both through the front door fully clothed with only a PG-13 rating, I'd even been kind enough to lend them my bed with a slurred promise of no dirty escapades. I still made a mental note of washing those sheets in the morning though.

Tara was on her late shift leaving me alone for the rest of the night, that is if you didn't count the drunk people down the hall. Laying back on the sofa I tried to relax with a little glass of my dads left over scotch I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back to Happy's hands running along my body. His lips, teeth, and tongue kising, nipping and licking my nipple.  
_Fuck._  
Sighing I ran my hand down my face and finished off the scotch in my hands before shifting my self futher across the sofa hoping for some peaceful shut eye.

* * *

Around 3 am I heard Tara unlock the front door in what I guess you'd call an attempt at remaining quite but she totally failed in that department. I heard her gasp in shock I slowly pulled myself up from the sofa into a sitting position.

"Shit! Rox you scared the crap out of me" she hissed setting her bag on the chair near the door. She didn't look happy to see me.  
"Sorry, my beds taken by a special viewing of drunken debauchery that regrettably doesn't involve me." I repied wistfully, Tara didn't really respond to that. Well, I guess the look of pure confusion would count but I'm way too tired to really care if I'm honest.  
"Just go to bed Tara and ignore this shit, you need sleep" I got up and started manuvering my sister around the junk and the furniture to her room and leaving her there to tiredly get into bed. She didn't complain.

Sighing yet again, I made my way back into the living room to collect my glass and refil it, sitting on the edge of the sofa sipping it. Sleep didn't seem like an option my brain was willing to offer me right now.

* * *

I had spent the rest of the night drinking the rest of the bottle of scotch and cleaning my M9 before slipping into the shower and making breakfast for the hungover shit's who were still in my bed.

It was around 8am when I grew bored of sitting on my own with a plate of bacon infront of me and decided I'd wake Tess and Justin up. Didn't help I was hopped up on caffine.

Barging in to my room with an overly zealous smile on my face I tried making as much noise as I possibly could while making my way over to my bed. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" announcing my presence to the room with extreme cheer, all the while waving the plate of bacon around.  
Both Tess and Justin wriggled and groaned making the sheets slip futher down, revealing Tess' nude form.

_Washing those sheets was most definately on my to do list today._  
"Jesus, my head" Tess groaned turning over to lay on her stomach to, what I assume, fall back to sleep.  
"Nope, no more sleep is to be had in my bed. Get up, get showered and wash my sheets kiddies. Mommy has to open up shop and both of you better be in later...oh and Justin, nice ass" I'm feeling a little sassy after my four cups of coffee.  
Leaving the plate of bacon on my bedside table for them to munch on I quickly grabbed clean clothes to change into and made my way back into the living room to get ready for opening up shop.

* * *

Friday morning in the shop was passing smoothly. I had tided up, booked a few appointments, finished off a shoulder piece I'd started last week, and Justin had finally crawled in around 11 saying Tess wasn't feeling so good. 20 minuets later here we were in the company of some prick who thought he was good enough to join my team.

Craig Abbot was new to Charming and was looking for a good place to set up shop; he was handsome enough to not have much trouble with the ladies but it was his talent I was looking for. I was having trouble trying to find it.  
He was tall, late twenties, blonde with a really white smile; he had a black vest top on showing his tattoo sleeve, it was nice work but it wasn't his.  
"Leave your number and I'll give you a call once I give this a proper look alright?" I offered while quickly flipping through his portfolio.  
"Sure thing sweetheart" he grinned his shiney white teeth at me as he wrote his cell number on my datebook along with his name and a small kiss. This guy was sickening.  
He turned and head for the door but before he could leave I called out.  
"Oh and Craig, call me sweetheart again and I'll tattoo a dick on your forehead." Justin snorted from the otherside of the room as he cleaned his station down. Craig paused and looked back at me with an uncertain look on his face, nodded and left.

Falling back into a comfortable little silence, besides the stereo, I placed Craig's portfolio under the counter with a soft sigh. "Roxy, I wanna-" Justin had started to break the silence when my phone beat him to it, I held up my finger signaling for him to give me a moment. Looking at my caller ID it was Mrs Morrow, can't skip a call with the delightful Queen.

"Foxy Roxy's phone, how my I be of service" I answered using Tig's nickname from last night.  
"No time for stupid shit, that ATF dick trashed Jax's place last night"_ well...fuck, there goes my head_.  
"Shit, Jax go after him?" I didn't think saying I'll deal with it would appease her at this point, _but if I offered my assitance maybe I'd manage to keep my head a little longer_.  
"Yeah, I want you keeping an eye out for signs of real trouble" I felt a strange sense of trust coming from the Queen Bitch and I didn't feel like I should ignore this obvious life line she was tossing my way. Grabbing it with both hands I replied "Yeah sure, no problem" Just then I heard the rumble of a Harley heading our way, getting up I dashed to the window to peak out the blinds, just catching a glimpse Jax heading into Floyd's.  
"Gem, I gotta go just spotted Jax I'll check in later" hanging up I looked over to Justin and he just nodding knowing I'd be popping out.  
"If anyone asks, I'm out for lunch" Without another delay I quickly headed out the shop and a little further up the road to Floyd's just in time to see Kohn fly out the window. This was my chance.

"Morning Agent fuck face" I greeted the slimy fucker before punching his lights out, just in time to notice Jax had a pair of sissors sticking out of his leg. Jax just looked at me and nodded towards Super Hale and his jeep that he'd just pulled up in.  
It looked like I was spending my 'lunch break' at the station. They better have good coffee.

* * *

I'd spent the last two hours giving my statement to another ATF agent along with Hale.

"So you just saw Mr Teller being stabbed as you passed the window and the next thing you know Agent Kohn is being thrown through the window, and your first reaction is to punch the guy?" the agent didn't sound to convinced, so I put on my pretty girl smile and leaned in across the table with Hale looking on with an arched eyebrow.

"I just got back from the dead, I might be a little off." The agent sighed and looked back down to the file that he has in front of him, all I could make out was a picture of my face in the corner.

"Say's here you were declared KIA just over 9 months ago" the Agent looked up at me expectantly, I hope he didn't want me to spill those beans. "I'm not at liberty to share any details of my unfortunate demise other than I was held as a POW, but if you want you can contact my commanding officer. His name is Karl Hughes, you might wanna write that down" I was getting bored of sitting here and going over the same shit, I looked over at Hale who looked just as fed-up.

"Agent Baring, I think Miss Knowles here has been more than cooperative and is more than free to leave" _Super Hale to the rescue..._Agent Baring nodded his head and stood up putting his hand out for me to shake. "It was nice meeting you Miss Knowles"

I just looked at his hand for a moment and then looked back up at his face as I too stood up, "Can't really say the same, and thanks for the coffee Hale but I think will take me leave" I didn't wait for a response, just made my way past the table and the Agent to the door. Oddly enough Jax limped out just as I stepped out.

"Afternoon Jax, care to give this fare maiden a lift?" I asked hoping to catch a ride back to the shop, if not I'm sure Super Hale wouldn't mind...

"Sure darling, if you don't mind a detour." he replied grinning. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we both walked out the station towards his bike. "You know you didn't have to jump in there right?" he asked as he slung himself on to his seat while handing me his helmet. "Well if I hadn't your mother would have my head served on a plate and I just don't think I'd look pretty on a plate" I answered while securing his helmet and sliding on the bike behind him, Jax was about to add something when we both heard the station doors opening and Agent fuck face came strutting out and into a police car, he looked over towards us both and I don't know why I did this but I just couldn't help myself.

I started waving with a shit eating grin on my face like some mentally retarded child. Got a laugh out of Hale though. Jax started his bike as soon as the cop car started pulling out, wrapping my arms round Jax's waist quick we sped off escorting Agent fuck face out of Charming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one night, I am impressed with my self.**

* * *

Satuday night. Usually filled with sex, possibly not drugs, but definately rock and roll. Not this Saturday night though, I did have plans to spend it with Happy but he had a run instead, then I had plans with Tara but then she pulled out with an extra shift at work.  
I had even considered going out with Tess and Justin, but I didn't fancy being the older third wheel in a club full of sweaty adolescents.  
_Bet I could pull off that drinking loner look though..._  
Was a nice idea I guess, the small scruffy looking place up the road would fit the bill. Just because everyone else were party poopers didn't mean I had to join them. I had been out of character all day, I'd started off my day with breakfast, taken a handbag to work and worn heels. Oh and my M9 was resting in my bag.  
I think I even smiled.  
To say the least it was a weird day, Justin and Tess had also picked up on it and begun the teasing, mainly because of my shoes. They were new black platform heels, killed my feet but fuck I looked good in them. Pity Happy wouldn't get to see these tonight, I'd like to think he'd like them.

Standing up from my chair in the office I nodded my head deciding that locking up and making my way up the road was going to be my best choice that night. No point wasting it watching shitty TV and drinking shitty beer that Tara likes to keep in the fridge.  
Picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I made my way though to the front of the shop making sure I had all the lights switched off, the till locked up and finaly the door before leaving. My car was still parked on the street from this morning, but I could collect that tomorrow while I try and walk off a hangover.

* * *

I had been right this place was a small scruffy place, but it wasn't a bad place. No drugs that I could see, just your run of the mill bar with an extremely attractive bartender. He had soft brown hair with green eyes and a little scruff across his chin, a slender but very slight muscle definition, sure he was no Happy but who was?

He had a cheeky grin on his face as I sat down on one of the stools at the bar, "Hey there, what can I get ya?" his voice was a little too smooth for my liking but he was still rated high on my list of men I should probably fuck. "Hey, I'd just love a double JD and coke if you wouldn't mind" I requested as nicely as I could.  
"Coming right up" I watched him wonder back and forth getting my drink together, and in no way am I ashamed to admit this but his ass was F.I.N.E.  
_Got an itch that needs scratching..._  
Shaking the thought from my head I realised that Happy might have been rubbing of on me, but before I could ponder the thought more Mr sexy bartender placed my drink in front of me. I handed him a twenty and waited for my change taking in the bar and it's occupants. There were a few couples here and there, a group of older men in the corner positioned near the TV and a small group of women at other side of the bar and the odd ball inbetween, I didn't recognise anyone here, though the guy on the otherside of me may have been working at the policestation the other day...couldn't be sure.

"What is a woman such as you self sitting a bar like this on her own, if you don't mind me asking?" The bartenders voice once again interrupted my train of thought.  
"Well other than chilling on my own at home with some seriously shitty beer, I thought I'd step out of my usual routine." Were all bartenders this nosey? I think I saw it in a movie that they were...but that was a movie.  
"Well it's nice to see a new face in here, what's you name?" or maybe he was interested in bumping uglies..._I could go with that..._"Roxy, you?" I asked taking a drink and rested my chin on the top of my hand. Our little conversation was cut short by a customer speaking up from down the other end of the bar.  
"Hey Danny, can we get a refil over here?" one of the girls from the other end of the bar shouted down as the others giggled a little. Grinning and shaking his head a little he got back to work serving beer.

* * *

A few hours and several drinks later, I was still sat on the same stool talking Danny into coming down to Disséquer INK for some personal treatment.

"I'm still not 100% sure what I want done though, I like the idea of a swallow on my hand though." Danny concluded as he dried a clean glass fresh from the dishwasher out back. Another bartender by the name of Kim had started a little while ago leaving me and Danny more time to talk.  
"Well as a professional I suggest you make sure you know what you're getting into, this shits for life but if and when your sure come and see me" it was official long ago but this more or less reinforced the fact that I was terrible at flirting.  
Grinning Danny nodded his head but the turned his attention to the guy who just had just rested himself next to me, I took this as an opportunity to drain my drink and order another one from Kim, she seemed like a nice girl, had a few tatts along her arms and had short bright pink hair.

"Well I never thought I'd see you here, been waiting on your call you know?" a voice next to me spoke up as Kim handed me my change. Arching an eyebrow I turned to see that prick Craig from the other day standing next to me leaning on the bar, fresh pint in hand.  
"Yeah, I've been busy haven't had much time to look through that shit yet." I really didn't fancy talking to this guy right now, although in the future I may have to as he's the only one round here who put in for the job. I was seriuosly looking into reaching out to some old friends at this point, but they would be less inclined to move out here. He was our best bet, sadly.  
"Still you could have called, I mean you wouldn't have had to sit here all night on your own" yeah this ass face wasn't really making my impression of him any better. Heaving out a big breath I turned to face him with a not very impressed face, and stood up feeling like I need the added height of my heels for this.  
"Look Craig, I am quite possibly you future employer and that attitude may work on any other lovely lady but it doesn't impress me, and it certainly wont help you earn a place in my shop. Understand?" Craig had the grace to look at little sheepish and nodded his head.  
"Sorry, I know I'm an ass but I really think I can be a great addition to your team" he drained a bit of his beer as I stood there thinking for a moment. We did need some help in the shop...and I think the next words to come out my mouth were not mine but the whisky's..  
"Look, I promise to look over your work on Monday and to give you a ring, how does that sound?" the smile on his face was overly white and overly big, I was going to regret saying anything...downing my drink I decided it was time I headed home without Danny who looked to have snuck off somewhere..._pity_.  
Pulling out my phone I called a cab and set my glass back on the bar saying goodnight to Kim and Craig.

* * *

Home. Home was a nice place to be right now, the lights were even on meaning Tara was home from work finally. Paying the driver I quickly made my way up to the door while at the same time trying to slip my heels off, _not wearing this for a while, my poor fucking feet_.

Making my way through the door quietly I didn't see Tara anywhere but I did here music coming from her room, and if there was any chance of me sleeping tonight then that just wouldn't do. Bag and shoes in hand I headed over to her room peaking my head in the door when I noticed something was quite right with the whole scene...Slowly placing my heels on the floor I reached in to my bag for my M9 just incase, could never be to careful when there's dead ATF agent in your sisters room. _I wish I was a little bit more sober right now. _Making my way further into the room silently with my gun drawn I start to get a better view of the room,and in that moment I couldn't decide wether to sigh in relief or laugh at how weird it was that they were fucking next to a corpse.

Making my way silently over to the stereo I pulled the ipod out effectively silencing the room, making both Jax and Tara jump in mid sex fright. _I love being me sometimes_. "Jesus, Rox..this isn't..." Tara couldn't seem to find the words for this mess and gave up closing her eyes in frustration.

"Tara, this isn't a lot of things, for example this isn't a chemistry lesson but what it is, is you two having sexual intercourse after what looks like murder." Jax ran a hand down his face before getting up while trying to keep the bed sheet covering him while he found his pants. Looking around the room I started thinking on what to do next; _that ugly rug in the living room would be a good place to start, there's some bleach in the kitchen and gasoline in garage_. "Right, you two get dressed I'm gonna grab a few things to clean this shit up with and Tara, I think you need to redecorate." I was about to leave when Jax spoke up.

"Roxy I'll sort this out-" holding my hand up to interrupt him I shook my head, "We can both clean up, be quicker that way. The rug in the living room will work and I'll grab some bleach and gasoline" I ordered as I slid my M9 into the back of my jeans and headed back though the house, I was suddenly feeling incredibly sober.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for that, but shit kinda went south in my life. Don't worry though I am picking myself up.**

**All your review's, follow's, and favourite's mean the world to me, and I'm glad you are enjoying this ****fan fiction. I shall be starting the next chapter so hopefully you wont have to wait another four? five? months for the next one. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

Jax had Kohn's body wrapped and ready to move by the time I had most of the blood off of the wall, though it was probably best if it was painted over and the chances of the carpet being cleaned was slim.

Pulling the bright yellow cleaning gloves off I stood up throwing them to the ground.

"Tara, you should get washed up and wait here. Don't answer the door or your phone for anyone." Jax spoke up ushering her out the bedroom while I was knelt down readying my self to help carry Kohn.

"Tara's key's are in the bowl by the door, we've got to get a move on before the sun comes up." I informed, without looking up. _I am sooooo glad I do not have my car with me; it's too classy for Eau De La Morte._

Quickly I stood up again remembering I needed shoes if I was going to burn a body, while rushing towards my military boots that I'd left in my room I then realised I had no idea where was appropriate to burn a body. Swivelling round on my feet to face Jax I paused before pointing at him.

"Just a question, you got an idea where to be rid of him?" Jax looked my way and just nodded as he made his way back in the bedroom. Nodding to my self I hurriedly shoved my feet in my shoes grabbed my phone from my bag and helped Jax to discretely shift Kohn's body into the back of Tara's cutlass before jumping in the passenger seat myself.

* * *

Jax had driven us both out of Charming and through some back roads till we reached a secluded area a fair distance from the main road. The drive here had been quiet, even with the radio being on although it hadn't felt awkward or anything, just that _'there's a dead guy in the boot'_ kind of silence.

Getting out the car I looked around making sure there was no one around, not that I'd expect unsuspecting citizens to be wandering around in the middle of nowhere at quarter to 5 in the morning but it's better to be safe than sorry. Especially when you're planning on roasting a Federal Agent.

Jax already had the boot open by the time I finished scoping the place out, it was a wooded area with small hills and just one dirt road, not much else out here but squirrels.

"You grab the shoulders, I'll grab the legs," I stated before making my way round to the boot of the Cutlass and grabbing Kohn's tied legs. The ground was dry out here so finding a place for him was easy to find, there was a deep ditch not too far from the car that was perfect.

Jax and I both heaved as we tossed the dead weight into the ditch; taking a deep breath I stepped back to stretch my tense shoulder muscles. _Dead weight makes sooooo much more sense now._

"Too light to roast him, I'll come back later and finish it off," Jax said as he ran his gloved hand through his hair, he was talking sense though; anyone driving by would see the smoke in the daylight.

"You want company just let me know, I'll bring marshmallows" I joked trying to lighten the mood a little, I could see the little smirk crossing his face before he turned to grab a few twigs and dirt to throw over the body.

"Honestly though, we could totally bond over this you know, and seeing as you're banging my sister I feel as though we should have that talk" I continued on in a joking manner although I meant it, if he was going to be with my sister then there were words to be said…

Such as _'hurt her and I'll break your legs' _and _'as long as you make her happy, then I'm happy'_. Those sounded cliché though.

"I'll let you know" he replied laughing a little as he finished up covering the body.

Dusting his gloves off he stood up straight taking a moment before heading back to the car.

* * *

By the time Jax got us back to my house to finish up cleaning Tara was ready in her work uniform and waiting outside for her car. She looked a little paler than usual, but then again I guess that's normal for people who just had sex in front of a dead ex.

Tara made a beeline for Jax, rushing right past me without much notice, _just like high school all over again._

With a roll of my eyes I carried making my way to the front door and into Tara's bedroom, the room was tidy and at first glance you couldn't tell anyone had been shot in here.

The wall would still need to be repainted though, and the carpet replaced but other than that we should be getting away with murder.

With that out the way I finally let the sleep deprivation that I'd been fighting off with adrenaline for the past…_fuck what time was it?_ Did I even care? Nope.

Sleep was what I needed; I made my way sluggishly to my room ignoring Jax coming back into the house and walking into Tara's room, and carried on with undressing followed by collapsing on my bed and thankfully drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

My pants, they were making a noise and buzzing around on the floor; my sleepy brain couldn't quite process it fully…

_Shit my phone!_

And the penny dropped, scrambling out of bed to reach my phone, which only made me even more tangled in my sheets that then led to me, being sprawled out naked across the floor. At least I could reach the phone though.

Without looking at the caller ID I flipped it open and held it to my ear making some form of noise that I guess was hello.

"Rox?" Tara's voice called though the phone with an uncertain tone, _now she wants to talk to me!_

"Yeah I'm here, what you want?" I said trying to sit up but failing epically, maybe laying here will do for now…yeah that sounded good.

"I need you to drop me off some clothes at the clubhouse, I'm going to stay here tonight" The image of a pissed off Gemma came to mind, she could not be happy about that…

"I hope you have his mothers permission to be staying over there young lady" I joked with a serious voice, she laughed and replied with a sarcastic _'yes mother'_.

We talked for a little bit longer about what we'd done today, avoiding the Kohn subject all together. Probably best not to have that conversation over the phone I guess.

Flipping the phone closed I let it fall out my hand as I just lay still on the floor for a few more minuets, thoughts of last night were at the forefront of my mind, I'd helped cover up the murder of a Federal Agent…He was an ass, but I- Hell I wasn't sure what I was thinking right now.

Jax and Tara hadn't really explained what happened when we were cleaning up, I just took it in my stride and helped clean up. Did I really need to know, or was it best not to know?

I guess that could wait, I had a sister needing clothes but not quite as much as I needed them right now.

With a sudden burst of energy I gathered myself from the floor with out tripping my self with the sheets, grabbed clean clothes and took a quick shower.

* * *

It was dusk by the time I'd got to the Clubhouse; my car still being outside my shop didn't help things along. I spotted Gemma, Tara and a few other women were sitting outside at the picnic table from across the lot and made my way over, duffel bag in tow.

Tara spotted me heading over and stood to greet me with a small smile gracing her face.

"Hey, thanks for this I owe you one" I just stared at her for moment before handing her the bag, _she owes me one?_

"Yeah, after last night's antics you owe me a little more than one" I hinted, I had a feeling Gemma didn't know about what went down and these other women were definitely not going to be privy but I couldn't help but let that one slip…

"You two fuck like rabbits, and that was shit I did not need to see" I continued trying cover up my slip with a well placed half truth…I really didn't need to see Jax and my sister in bed together.

"You'll get over it" Tara had clicked on and played along to throw Gemma of the fishy scent. Then again the other women at the table could have been the source of that smell…

They were both scarcely clothed leading me to believe they were Croweaters, they seemed nice enough though…and they'd have to be in Gemma's good books if they were sitting with her.

"You staying Roxy?" Gemma spoke up from her seat at the table; she had a cigarette in one hand and drink resting in the other.

"If theres a drink in it for me then honey, I'll be here for as long as you want" I said with southern twang in my voice and slid in to the seat Tara had vacated when she got up to greet me.

She'd already started making her way into the clubhouse with her duffel bag.

"GET ME A DRINK WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE WILL YA!" I shouted at her retreating form with a giant pleading grin on my face, she stopped to face me and just scoffed before shaking her head and carrying on to the clubhouse.

I turned back to the table facing Gemma, "Seriously though Gemma, your son has a nice ass but you need to teach him the art of locking the door." She just stared at me raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me, shrugging I looked to Tara's abandoned drink giving it a little sniff before finishing it off.

"So, besides my sons ass, anything interesting happen this weekend?" Gemma asked, I guess she was trying to start a normal conversation…or was she digging? You can never really tell with this woman. The other two women just stared at me expectantly as if waiting for some juicy gossip shaped bone. _Bitches._

"Well there was this bartender last night who also had a really nice ass, but I unfortunately didn't get to test drive that one" I sighed frowning a little; I really did let that one slip through my fingers. _Could always try again some other night…_

"And what would Happy make of that?" Gemma cut short my little ass reminiscing, with a pointed stare, the other two women were still sitting there staring at me all too silently.

"Not much I'm guessing, and it's not like it's really any of his bees wax" I defended; I wasn't overly fond of her accusing tone. _Starting to feel a little bit like Tara here._

"So there isn't anything between you and him?" She carried on with her inquisition, I was starting to get the feeling this was the whole reason why she asked me to join her.

_Okay. I regret saying yes, someone save me? Anyone?...damn._

Taking a small breath I continued to defend myself, "Besides good conversation and even better sex? I'm not sure, that's up to him and until he states otherwise I'm a free agent."

Gemma's response was a nod and a drag of her cigarette; she seemed to have been…appeased, for now.

The two other women then took over the conversation with Gemma, spending a good five minuets with idle chit chat about other croweaters and Old Ladies, these women were obviously Gemma's eyes and ears of this place. After a while longer Gemma declared it was getting a little chilly for her and suggested we moved back inside for some warmer fun.

I think that meant it was time for the other two women to start pouring drinks and getting on their knees.

As soon as I entered the Clubhouse the smell of stale ale hit me, the kind you get when you walk in an old pub the morning after the night before. It was kind of comforting in a strange way.

Most of the guys were littered around the clubhouse talking amongst themselves and didn't really notice our entrance, Gemma made her way to Clay and the two croweaters joined their fellow dick sucking comrades leaving me to dash for the bar to get my long awaited drink since Tara hadn't returned.

* * *

The prospect was manning the bar and smiled at me as I approached in an almost too cheery manner.

"Hey, can I get Jack and Coke?" I asked sliding my self on a stool in front of the bar, Chibs was to my left and Clay was to my right with Gemma.

"Yeah…sure thing" he had a goofy smile on his face as he quickly but rather clumsily made my drink, I'd say that it was adorable but that wasn't me…at all.

Chibs next to me stifled a laugh as he carefully placed it in front of me still grinning.

"Thanks…" I trailed off hoping to catch his name, calling him prospect didn't sit well with me.

"Half-Sack"

Half-Sack…fucking Half-Sack.

"I'm guessing you only have one nut…and I really don't want to know how" _Freaking half a fucking sack…_ shaking my head I took a drink.

Thankfully though I was saved from Half-Sack's response by a devishly deep voice that would make any dick-loving woman quiver. Hell, maybe even some men.

"What brings you here?" Sure, it wasn't the most romantic thing but when you can feel hot breath on your neck and the tingling from his finger that brushed against your hip…it does something to you that only scientists could describe.

I felt a smirk appear on my face and tilted my head to the side a little trying to think of a witty comeback, unfortunately my mind was a little clouded and what I came up with wasn't all that impressive.

"Well, you know…the booze is alright" Yeah, I'm a smooth mover.

Happy's gruff laugh was a relief as it meant I hadn't horribly crashed and burned. _Crossed fingers and all that_.

"We got plenty of that, Sack hand me the bottle" Happy held out his hand waiting for Half-Sack to hurriedly hand him the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd used to make my drink. Next I felt happy take hold of my hand; he tugged it so I' get off my stool and follow him, he led me to the black sofa that was just next to the hallway that led to the dorms. There were several other people near us, some were members and others were hang-arounds or croweaters, all were mingling and generally having a good time with a drink in their hand.

"Just so you know, I plan on getting you drunk then taking you back to my room" Happy didn't bother whispering that into my ear, he didn't even show any signs of bashfulness, and that's what I liked about him. He wasn't afraid to be himself, no matter who was around.

"You definitely know your way into my pants, I like that" I grinned being extremly pleased with the out come of my night, and downed the rest of my drink.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm a little drunk writing this (mainly at the end of the chapter), so if there are any mistakes then I apologise. Other than that, enjoy.**

With a sharp in take of breath I awoke, barely being able to see past my sleep crusted eyes I could just make out some blurred furniture and a door? Or was that a closet?

My head was pounding and my mouth was dryer than the Sahara desert; it took me a moment to realise I wasn't in my bed and that was definitely not my arm around my waist.

And then I remembered…

…_His grip on my thighs tightened as his lips made their way to my opening leaving behind a trail of kisses little nips. _

_At first he just teased me, making me hitch my breath in anticipation with light licks and gentle nips before he really got going. _

_I could feel it rising, that heat, it just pooled till I couldn't take it no more. I began to squeeze my thighs together a little making him dig his nails into them harshly, his tongue still working it's making._

_With hands curled into the sheets I bucked my hips-_

Happy disturbed me from my flash back of the night before by pulling on my waist dragging me even closer to him, my back was held tightly to his muscled chest.

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as he just held me; I wasn't used to this sort of affection but it felt nice, ok a bit more than nice…

"Gotta get up, club business." That was all he said before sliding himself out the bed and heading to the bathroom. _What a sweetheart._

Sitting up I ran my right hand down my face while my left propped me up, not bothering to over think things I got up stretched my sore muscles smiling a little.

After redressing and leaving no evidence that I'd even been in Happy's room that night I dashed out the room, passed the other dorms said my good bye's to Tara and jogged my way over to Disséquer INK working up a sweat. There wasn't really any point in sticking around.

I arrived just in time to see Justin arrive with Tess in tow.

"AH! The two lovely people I was hoping to bump into!" I enthused as I unlocked the door letting them both in to set up.

Justin looked over at me cautiously as he walked passed me, while Tess just wondered right not even battering an eyelid.

"That doesn't sound good…?" Justin inquired placing his man shoulder bag on the peg by my office door. I held my hands up in a defensive manner and some how mustered up what I thought to be an innocent face. 

_Like I've ever been innocent._

"I just need you to be in charge for like a half hour… I need to get washed and changed and…fuck I need coffee" my head was still killing me and that jog over here didn't help, god knows what I looked like right now…Hadn't even really given it thought when I dashed out this morning.

"I also need you to dig out that Craig dudes portfolio for me to look over when I get back, that good with you?" I kind of felt bad for always running out on these guys, but seeing that Kohn was out the picture for good I didn't really have a reason to go running around for Gemma anymore. _Unless Tara has another ATF boyfriend hidden somewhere, preferably 6ft under._

Justin just nodded his head a waved me off and proceeded to set up his station for the day. Tess had already started on the early morning sweep.

"Coffee is on me…and maybe some doughnuts or something if your lucky" The thought of food made me a little queasy, with that I left out the door and make a dash for my car before speeding my way home.

Coffee in hand and squeaky-clean; that's how I returned 10 minuets later than I planned, but at least I returned.

"MINONS! I bring you libation for you hard labour." I announced in a very over the top British accent as I strutted in the door. Tess' head popped up from her latest sketch while Justin grinned as he worked on his client.

"You forgot the doughnuts," Tess pointed out looking at me before getting back to her sketching. I had hoped they'd forget that promise but I guess not.

"Then I will buy lunch!" I countered leaving two of the three coffees on the workstation between Tess and Justin before making my way to the counter taking my usual perch behind it.

"I got that portfolio out for you, it's under the appointment book" my trusty rookie spoke up without even taking her eyes off of her work.

It wasn't till then that I noticed there was a slight chill in the air, which seemed to have replaced our usual friendly atmosphere.

"Thanks" I muttered trying my hardest not to knock everything over from the shelf as I pulled out both the appointment book and the portfolio.

It was Tess, there was something going on with Tess. If my head wasn't still reeling from last nights binge I'd have probably noticed it earlier…

She was quieter than I'd ever witnessed but Justin didn't even seem to notice as he chatted away with his client. A busty blonde client, getting a tamp stamp on her ass…_Damn I'm slow today._

With that worry out the way I flipped open the portfolio while holding the appointment book open in my right hand, and quickly checking when my first appointment of the day was due.

_11:30am –Dragonfly, M. Madden._

From the looks of the clock I had and hour before I'd need to start getting my gear ready, giving me more than enough time to look through Craig's portfolio.

_Ode to fucking joy._

It had been a fairly busy day, plenty of customers either wanting appointments or just wanting work done then and there; they kept Justin and me busy most of the day while Tess switched between drawing and cleaning but she had left for home an hour ago.

I'd looked through Craig's work this morning and was currently discussing it with Justin, as he was getting ready to finish for the day.

"Well he's not a bad artist but he's a fucking dick" That was something both Justin and I agreed on, which was also the problem.

"Does that mean I take him on or not?" I mumbled back the best I could, seeing as my face was pressed against the counter.

"Trail run! If I don't punch him before the end of the day then he can have the job" Justin clicked his fingers sharing his idea, it was a pretty good idea except…

"What if I knock him out?" I questioned.

"Then we drop him off at Charming General" Justin answered shrugging on his jacket before slinging his shoulder bag, lifting my head from the counter I barked a laugh when we heard the bell ring.

Turning to face the door we were both graced with the presence of Happy in the doorway looking directly at me. Justin coughed in that slightly awkward fashion that people do when they feel like they're intruding on a private moment, and quickly muttered a "Goodbye" before dashing out the shop.

"Need a smiley face" Was all his deep voice said to break the silence between us, he moved forward and sat on one of the stations taking off his Kutte and shirt as he went.

I didn't move from my seat, I just watched him.

After a few minuets I sighed, my hangover had subsided hours ago but the headache was suddenly making a comeback.

I pushed myself off the stool I was on and wondered around to the station Happy was currently sat on, making a start on what I needed.

With everything ready I just looked to him to show me where he wanted his latest trophy. Silently he pointed to his side. This was a lot different to the other time's I've tattooed his smiley, there was no underlining sexual frustration or any major attraction between us; or at least from my perspective.

It took me all of five me minuets to finish up the tattoo and neither of us uttered a work to each other throughout the whole process.

I was about pull away and clean up when he grabbed my wrists holding me in place, there was an expression on his face that I couldn't decipher.

_Happy looked down at me from where he towered over me, it was a look that would make any man squirm and cower in fear but not me, it made me want him more._

_His eyes were so intense as I felt his swollen manhood_ _between my slick thighs' readying him self to enter._

_This, this was a lot more passionate than anything we'd ever done together but being lost in the quivers of pleasure the thought soon slipped my mind, especially when he began thrusting slowing before picking up his pace…_

I quickly snapped out of my flash back by happy pulling me on to my feet and situated me so I was between his legs. That intense stare from the night before bore down at me.

It was slightly harder to breath as I could feel my heartbeat increasing, but still nothing was said between us.

I could tell he was about to say something, his lips had parted; unfortunately, _or perhaps fortunately_, my phone interrupted him.

He let me go as I pulled away and grabbed it off the counter where I'd spent most of my day sat at.

"Good evening, thank you for calling the House of Pain. This is Madame Beatrix speaking, how may I dominate you tonight?" Humour, that is what I needed to break this intense moment up with, pure unadulterated humour. And I guess it worked considering Happy barked a laugh from where he sat, Jax who was on the other end though, didn't so much as snigger.

"I'll pick you up in an hour, your place" I heard Jax's breath intake some air, meaning he was most likely taking a drag from a cigarette.

"Sounds kinky, best not tell Tara though she knows her way around a scalpel" I joked trying to get him grim mood to lift, but to no avail.

"Just be there" The phone went dead after that.

Sighing I slammed the phone shut before muttering "Dick" to my self.

"Problems?" Happy piped up sliding his shirt back on swiftly followed by his kutte, looking over to him I shook my head sighing pushing the last hour out of my head for now.

"No just something I gotta take care of. Meaning I'll have to cut this evening short, aka get lost" taking another deep breath I run my hand through my hair.

Tonight we'd be roasting marshmallows over a burning FBI agent. Perfect.

I didn't take much notice to Happy leaving he silent in the way he did so, which was odd as normally my eyes and attention would be glued to him, but besides that I'd speedily tidied up and collected my stuff before I drove home only making one quick stop…for some marshmallows.

In all my days I had never once expected to spend the night wallowing in self pity as a dead body burnt in front of me.

Jax and I were sitting on two camping chairs my dad had horded away in the garage watching agent fuck face roast. Marshmallows on sticks were in our hands, roasting gently against the flames.

Jax had an old manuscript of some kind and was reading in silence as I just stared off into the flames thinking about Happy and I.

Mainly it was I questioning where this _thing_ between us was going, also if there was the question of _was this shit even serious or still just sex?_ Hell, was any of this just sex?

Too many questions and very little answers.

"So…you and Happy?" Jax finally spoke up after an hour of sitting in silence. I slowly turned my head giving him the timeless, _'you're shitting me' _expression. 100% full proof, has never failed to express my disbelief. Nope, not once.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry about they wait, but it just seems that every now and I get the sudden urge to write, any other time and it just doesn't seem to work. But I hope you enjoy this, it took me 5 cups of coffee to do this and I'm busting for the loo!**

* * *

After a long night of roasting the corpse of the late Agent Kohn it was nice to get back to doing normal things, like opening my shop up on time and having conversations that didn't involve a sexy skin headed biker by the name of Happy.

Yes, it was _nice._

And I say nice with only a little bit of reservation, due to the fact I was in the process of hiring the worst employee on the planet, yet we kind of needed him. Especially since Tess was still in training wheels.

_1 ring…2 rings…3 rings…slightly irritated…4__rings…pick up…5 rings…voice mail._

"Hey Craig, this is Roxanne Knowles from Disséquer INK. I was just wanting to lett you know that we've decided to give you a trail run for a week, so if you could call me back when you get this that would be great, thanks bye."

I'd been perfectly polite even for me; _I must be coming down with something _I thought to myself_._

From the corner of my eye I could see Justin sniggering from where he'd perched himself on his regular stool.

"I've never heard you be so polite, I don't know weather to laugh or be utterly terrified." He spoke up once I'd ended the call and placed the phone back on its holder.

"Utterly terrified, you should always be utterly terrified of me." I answered with a little smirk gracing my face.

"On a different note, it's time to do a stock check so do me a favor and count up all your equipment and let me know if you're needing anything" I said going back into boss mode before slipping myself off my stool and sloped into the back area to make a start on counting everything. To bad it's Tess' day off…

An hour and a half into the mundane task of counting everything on every shelf known to man I was interrupted by a short knock on the door before it opened revealing Happy staring at me, or at least I assumed he was…he had those shades on again. He was looking all kinds of sexy/scary and I couldn't tell if I was turned on or terrified.

Out of no-where 'Bad to the Bone' started to play in my head as I stared at him, which I guess was a very apt description of Happy.

The assumed staring kind of went on a lot longer than I was comfortable with, but thankfully Happy broke our silent gazing once he opened his mouth.

"I'm going away for a week or so" Okay, wasn't exactly a conversation but more of a statement but after last night it was something…right?

Nodding my head in acknowledgement I shifted my legs a little so I was more comfortable, sitting on a hard floor does nothing for ones butt cheeks.

"Well ok then, but before you go I need to get something off my chest that's been bugging me…"

Taking a momentary breath I continued on.

"About the other morning, when you chased me out of your room…Look I'm no sweetbutt or croweater and If you're just looking for some no strings attached hook up then I'm cool with that but I'm telling you now, you treat my like that again and I'll be sporting a new handbag with a matching purse. Understood?" Did I really just say that? Wow. Happy tilted his head forward a little; letting his shades slide down his nose a little and gave me a pointed look.

"I'm not saying I'm Old Lady status or anything like that, I'm just asking for a little more respect than the usual slut rings you have hanging off the end of your dick" I reasoned.

After a tense moment Happy took off his shades and folded them away in to his kutte pocket, he took a two steps forward before squatting down so he was eye level with me; this is the part where I should be soiling myself but for some reason my knickers weren't overly damp…maybe a little moist though, if you know what I mean…

I find him overly attractive, what else can I say?

"Rox, I'm sorry honestly, I didn't mean to treat you like that and I promise not to anytime soon…and I don't think I'd suit being a handbag" I laughed a little, mostly out of disbelief, Happy had just said sorry, and by the look he's giving me he meant it.

"Well I don't know, you've got the skin for it…but as long as that's cleared up you may go on your merry way" I said dismissively trying to hide the grin that was trying to make it's way on to my face, and I would have won that facial fight but Happy decided to shove me a little making me let out another little laugh.

"Seriously though Rox, I'm sorry" This time he reached out and cupped my jaw with his rough hands before leaning and catching my mouth with his own with a sweet yet short kiss, not something I'd have expected from Happy…ever. It made me feel special, and girly, and gooey.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone you said sorry…twice" I smiled a little trying to lighten the mood seeing as I could feel cheeks starting to burn_. Oh fuck, am I blushing. God damnit._

"I'll hold you to that, there might be consequences otherwise" he retaliated as he stood back up with a big grin on his face, he held out his hand to help me up to which I gladly took.

"Ohhhh sounds like my kind of kinky" was all I managed to reply with before I found myself pushed up against the wall near the door with Happy's lips once again finding themselves attached to my own.

I could feel his callous hands slipping under my shirt, caressing my hips and tracing the line just above my jeans, before I knew it Happy had unbuttoned my jeans giving him better access to what he wanted.

Taking my own hands I slipped them under his shirt and ran them along his stomach muscles before making their way round his back, he started to kiss me rougher and his talented fingers found their way past my knickers and pushed their way inside me.

I gasped out breaking the kiss, digging my nails in to his back earning a loud groan from Happy. Quite quickly Happy gained pace with his finger and I soon felt the overwhelming heat, and pleasuring pressure building, causing my breathing to quicken ever so slightly.

Happy moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses till he found his way to my collarbone only to bite down not so gently, I arched my back pushing my chest into his in response.

With his talented fingers I felt it coming, that release that had me gasping for air and moaning with biggest grin on my face I'd had all day. Leaning my head back against the wall I let my orgasm ride out, I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out too loudly in that tingling yet numbing sensation that sent quivers through my body. I could feel Happy's lips form a smile against my collarbone as I dug my nails deeper into his back.

Happy pulled out his fingers once he was satisfied but held me in place against the wall as I caught my breath.

"Best. Apology. Ever" I managed to get out between breaths while steadying myself allowing him to pull away slightly. I couldn't seem to stop grinning and Happy seemed more than pleased from the pant-busting boner he was sporting.

He leaned in to rest his forehead against mine, his dark eyes meeting my blue ones.

"I gotta go" was all he said which got me laughing; I don't think I've ever met a man so blunt.

"Then go before I rip your pants open and leave you all in a mess" I threatened with a dirty smile crossing my face.

"You're an evil little temptress, you know that?" he taunted as he left leaving me there still coming down from my high, pants wide open and hair all a mess without so much as a goodbye. Fucking Happy Lowman.

* * *

Once I'd calmed the fuck down, finished counting and gotten over the fact that I'd probably traumatized Justin for life I left the back room just in time for my next appointment.

My appointment was a little on the young side, pretty, blonde and looking for a god-awful tramp stamp…but who am I to complain, money is money. Although it appeared she wasn't one for listening to ZZ Top, she'd repeatedly asked for something like, and I quote, "Beyonce or Nicki Minaj ya know?"

Not to mention her constant bitching about people she knew, I can honestly say I was thrilled when she left.

With blondie out the way Justin and I had a very relaxed lunch filled with mindless chatter and my impeccably accurate impressions of my last appointment; but of course all good things must come to an end, and that ending starred a certain ATF ass hole.

Agent Stahl strutted through the door with her black pantsuit and dark shades, I swear if she held her nose any higher I'd be staring at boogers and nasal hair.

"Hey you must be Roxanne Knowles, I'm Agent Stahl with the ATF and I'd like to have a little chat with you if that's alright with you" she hadn't bothered taking her shades of as she rested both hands on the counter and practically leaned in.

"I don't know, my daddy told me never to talk to strangers" I quipped leaning back a little bit, no-one wants an FBI agent in their personal bubble, they're very nosey.

"Well you are as quirky as they say, but I'm afraid I have to insist on this conversation" she smirked before finally taking off her shades revealing her whole face, and it wasn't all that pretty. It was slightly aged but looked like she took care of herself, but she also looked half crazed with the whole staring thing she had going on.

"Now, what can you tell me about the Sons of Anarchy?" No beating around the bush with this one huh?

"They like tattoo's, tit's and motorbikes? Oh, and most of them have a great taste in music" I said without missing a beat, If she really thought I was going to say anything other than that, then she was sorely mistaken. I mean I don't actually know ANYTHING about their other activities, just mine and Jax's little campfire really and I'm not about to drop myself in shit. I've heard it stinks.

"Come on now, a smart girl like yourself should be able to see past that, I mean you were a marine after all, although I have to say that past is a little spotted with a lot of black ink" She was digging, pity she didn't bring a digger with her instead of a shovel.

"Flattery? Wow, they teach you that at the bureau? And as for my military career all I can say is, that's classified"

Sassing ATF agents can finally be crossed of my bucket list.

It didn't take Agent Stahl long to realize she was getting no-where but she still continued to ask questions about any criminal activity that the Sons might have been involved in.

_Yeah, let me just get my can opener and I'll tell you everything I don't know._

"Well I think that's all the questions I have Roxanne, but you take this incase you do think of something that I should know, I wouldn't want these people dragging you down with them" She said taking out a business card and resting it on the counter, giving it a little tap. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow for a little while before letting the next beautiful sentence fall out my mouth.

"You know, if you had a dick you'd be poking my eye out with that hard on you've got for the Son's, but you don't and instead you're dripping all over my floor and I'd like to leave before you make too much of a mess" I said as plainly as I could, her mouth hung open in shock and Justin couldn't control his insane laughter. He'd been quiet throughout the whole thing till then.

"You have a very vulgar mouth, I think I like that" She finally replied once she'd recovered. Oh dear lord, I think I've attracted unwanted affections.

Agent Stahl didn't wait around any longer than that and quickly made her exit, Justin however was still laughing away with tears streaming down his red puffy cheeks, I'm sure it wasn't THAT funny.

Sighing I dug out my cell phone and scrolled down to Gemma's number, this was the kind of thing she'd want to know about.

After a few rings the Queen Bitch picked up with an unimpressed "Yeah?"

Charming folk have always this charming, I promise.

"Hey Gemma, I got some interesting and yet surprising news for you!" I said sweetly down the phone, I could hear her sighing down the phone before she practically shouted "What? Has Tara decided to get her ass out of town?"

"No, but I did just get a visit from an Agent June Stahl" I answered reading her full name off of the card she'd left on the counter.

"You too huh? You tell her anything?" Gemma quizzed.

"Yeah, I told her you're all into tatt's, tit's and motorbikes and what do you meant you too? She being going to others? 'Cause that's sounds like Reco to me" I gave my honest opinion not really expecting a direct answer.

"You're too smart for you own good, just keep your trap shut and you'll be fine" Gemma seemed to snap through the phone, completely unnecessary of course.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist; I don't know shit in the first place and to be honest I'd rather it stayed that way, just thought I'd let you know" Man I needed a fucking drink.

I could hear Gemma blowing out, what I'm guessing is cigarette smoke but she spoke up one last time.

"Well then we're all good, she comes around again you let me know, now I've got shit to do so goodbye sweetheart" then the dial tone assaulted my ears. Yeah a drink sounded good right about now, pity I still have appointment's to see.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking up screaming covered in sweat is one of the most horrible way's to wake up and you can quote me on that someday, but I'm guessing the cause of my recent restlessness is what's important here.

For the last few night's I've been having vivid dream's of which most people would call nightmares, sadly for me they're memories. Full of bullets, blood, explosions and a shit load gore, very graphic.

Nothing anyone wants to remember I assure you; most people drink to forget things like that.

Sighing to myself I threw my self back down on the mattress, I was getting tired of this shit and if Tara was here most night's I'm sure she would be as well, thankfully though she'd been spending a lot of time with Jax which meant she was sleeping at the clubhouse or over at his place, hell I don't think I'd seen her the past two day's.

"Come on Roxanne, get your ass out of bed and in that shower" I spoke out loud to myself as if it would motivate me to move, but I don't think the rest of my body was listening. Turning my head to left slightly I looked over to the alarm clock to check what time it was, I wasn't in work at all today so that left me with a nice relaxing day to myself. No need to refrain from punching a certain person who'd almost finished his trial run, no clients, no real need to do anything. Except shower. Maybe.

**08:10am.**

Groaning loudly, I slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to put the coffee machine on while I quickly showered my self into hygienic perfection. That was something I'd missed while I was in the Marines, a nice hot shower. _But enough on that..._ I thought to myself trying to shake the memories once again.

* * *

Once I was dressed in my usual ripped jeans and t-shirt, I decided I'd enjoy the early morning sun by sitting on the bonnet of my car with a cup of coffee in hand. It was mostly quiet, just a few people milling about trying to get kids to school or to get to work, plenty stared at me as they walked by but I just smiled and waved them by. No point in being rude, although the look on some of their faces when they saw me smiling and waving was priceless. I don't think I was much liked in this neighborhood, not after my teens anyway.

Peaceful mornings though, don't seem to last in Charming. My phone started ringing and I don't even think it was half 9 yet.

Answering without looking at the caller ID I held it to my ear.

"I don't care who this is but it better be important enough to ruin my morning"

"Sorry Rox, I just wanted to know if you were doing anything today?" a female voice spoke through the phone.

"Oh my! Is this Tara? We haven't spoken in what feel like years, we should catch up some time" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha Ha Rox, I just got caught up with Jax is all, anyway I was wondering if you could do me a favor and do the food shop for this week, if you've got time that is" Ah there it is, and here I thought I was going to get some quality time with my sister, maybe next time...right?

"You mean I have to feed myself as well? Man the treatment of war vet's has really gone down hill, but sure I can do that" I guess that was my morning in ruins, now I've got to out in public.

"Thanks Rox, I'll see you later tonight then"

I pulled the phone away from my face and stared at it for a moment, the screen was showing a call ended screen and a picture of Tara's face.

"Bye then" I said to myself.

Draining the rest of my cooled coffee I slid off my car and head back inside to search for a few essential's that would help me survive a trip to the supermarket. Who knows whom I could bump into there.

Grabbing my boots, car key's, and handbag I dashed back out making sure to lock the door behind me and unlocked my car. Pausing for a moment I looked up around the neighborhood once more before getting in a starting the engine.

* * *

It wasn't till I'd actually started walking around the supermarket that I realized I had no idea what the hell we needed. I mean I knew we were low on milk and whiskey but that was about it, and I don't think Whiskey was an essential item. Pity.

As I began my second lap of the store I tried to think of things that would be useful, like toilet roll...and some steak. Wasn't much but it was a start.

I hated shopping.

A few frozen pizza's and a bunch of apples later I found myself going through the check out with what I guess someone people would call basic things. There was butter, bread, milk, steaks, pizza, biscuits, coffee and other food items. I'd done good, well besides the whiskey bottle.

The sound of Gemma's voice coming from behind me though broke me out of my thoughts.

"I always pictured Tara as the one who'd do the food shopping," I laughed a little before turning around to respond.

"She usually does, but I guess she's been too busy bumping ugly's with your son she forgot to feed me." Oh geez, me and my big mouth. I feel like I've just poked a bear with a stick but I'm far too stupid to stop doing it.

"Don't even get me started, I've had about as much of the little tart as I can handle." Gemma ranted on as we moved one step closer to being served, she never felt the need to hide her distaste for Tara, not even in front of me. Kudos for her.

_This queue goes on forever..._

"So still not best buddies then? Shame because I was starting to like the quiet mornings" I mused watching my shopping gradually getting closer the cashier but there seemed to be a problem just a little way's down the line; someone didn't feel like paying 30 cents more for some toilet paper than they did last week.

Did I mention I hate shopping?

Groaning with impatience I tried to vision what I could be doing right now, like sitting in the garden trying to ignore how unsightly it actually was. Maybe I should get that sorted, or better yet pay someone else to get that sorted...now I sound like Gemma. Maybe Gemma would know a guy; she knows lots of guys.

"Do you know a decent gardener?" I asked rather abruptly, turning round to look at Gemma. I watched as a perfectly plucked eyebrow made it's way to her forehead and a confused expression settled in.

"It's just that our garden looks like shit and I'm pretty sure the weeds are alive and trying to eat me every time I leave the house, so if you know a strong able gardener please for the love of all things holy, send him my way"

"Sure thing, I'll tell my guy to give you a call sometime this week"

Nodding my thanks I turned my attention towards the cashier who was _finally_ serving me, got to give the girl credit though. She had to put up with some horribly rude people who think she has nothing better to with her time.

There was no idle chitchat as she scanned while I bagged my shopping, which I guess made the whole thing seem to pass by quicker.

I was finished and $40 lighter within 5 minutes.

"See you around Gemma" I said before making my way out of there and getting my ass home. I think it was time for my second cup of coffee.

* * *

Shopping put away? Check.

Second cup of coffee? Check.

Absolutely nothing to do? Chec-

My phone started making that annoying buzzing noise in my pocket. I sat for a moment letting it ring contemplating letting it ring off and ignore whoever was calling, then I remembered Gemma was going to get her gardener to call me, but what if it wasn't him? Fuck.

Sliding the phone from my front pocket I flipped it open, once again not looking at caller ID, and answered.

"Unless this is Mrs. Morrow's gardener, I don't want to know what the fuck you want" a little uncalled for but I just really wanted to be left the fuck alone, I wasn't really in a people mood.

"I want to fuck you senseless" Happy's rough voice sounded through the phones speaker catching me off guard a little, but I couldn't help closing my eyes for a moment and smiling.

"Well I was hoping for some landscaping Mr. Gardener, but I guess I'm game for a tumble in the sheets" I teased feeling a smirk stretch across my face.

"Didn't know you were such an easy piece of ass Roxy," he replied laughing; I could just picture him now leaning against his Harley in a tight white shirt, leather kutte and black leather gloves. My god, when did leather gloves become so sexy?

"Happy? Oh my, it would seem you have found a side of me that I never wanted you to know!" I jested in a posh voice, pretending to be completely innocent. _Innocent? Hardly._

"What you wearing sweetness?" he used that tone he knew made me think of all the dirty things that we could be doing, biting my lip I looked down and my jeans and band shirt.

"Oh you know, just a very lacy black pair of panties with a matching bra and those super high stripper heel's, my usual home alone attire" Yeah, I lied. Better than what I was actually wearing, far better. I heard his groan coming from the receiver; oooooh yeah, he pictured it.

"You are so unfortunate I'm still in Tacoma right now, or I'd be pulling those panties down with my teeth" Damn it, that was hot.

"You're good at this, I can actually feel myself getting all hot and bothered...pity you're not here to do something about that, guess I'll have to fix that myself"

"If you could hold off on that till tomorrow I'm sure I could have that all sorted out for you" pursing my lips I gave my next response a little thought.

"Hmm" I said pretending to consider his offer, "Well I guess I could try...but I'm not promising I wont do anything a little naughty" I replied smirking once again, only to notice both Tara and Jax staring at me from the kitchen doorway.

That smirk didn't leave my face however, I just carried on with what little shame I had and gave them a small wave before returning my attention to Happy. He gruffly laughed before answering.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to wait, no matter. I was just calling to let you know I was coming down to Charming tomorrow." He got back on point as I watched Tara being milling around the kitchen and Jax take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well I've got my hopes up now so don't you go break my little girly heart, you hear me! I know a guy; he likes bald men. So don't fuck with me" I joked earning myself more of that hoarse laughter, not to mention more weird looks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rox" Happy hung up after that not saying goodbye, I didn't mind. Goodbye's sucked.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tara asked politely as she possibly could while she pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. She was home early and she'd brought Jax with her, which seemed a little weird to me.

"Just my sex life calling, speaking of sex, if you came home early for a mid lunch boink then please give a slight nod for yes so I can get the fuck out of here before it starts...you two have scarred me enough as it is." I said in an overly cheerily voice and took plenty of enjoyment from the redness of Tara's cheeks. Can't get anything passed me.

"Shut up, and thanks for doing the food shop for me...though you don't seem to have gotten much..." She muttered the last bit more to herself than to me but I don't really care.

"Wasn't really sure what we needed, next time write a list...or do it yourself!" I stretched my arms out trying to relax the muscles in my back a little watching Tara shake her head while she continued to make coffee for herself and Jax.

"This domestic bliss is nice and all but it's making me a little nauseous so I think I will take residence in my room like the good old day's"

"Before you go Rox I wanna invite you to a little get together this Friday, my son's getting out of the toaster finally" Jax spoke up for the first time since he'd come in as I got out the chair.

"Really? Awesome, I'll make sure to be there." I replied pointing a finger at him and making my way out the kitchen and towards my bedroom where I'd try and do absolutely nothing in peace.

_Damn I forgot my coffee._

Deciding against going back into the kitchen in fear of what I might witness, I settled myself on my bed with an old sketch pad I'd used when I was training to be a tattoo artist and a old bottle of whiskey I'd found under my bed. Probably shouldn't drink it but I didn't really give a fuck, I'm not leaving this room for a few hours at least. Last time I caught them shacking up wasn't pretty, I mean there was a dead guy in the room.

Flicking through old sketches made me smile though it also made me forget about the shitty dreams I was having lately. These sketches reminded me of a time when I was obsessed with 80's metal and in love with guy's with long hair...Oh, how the times have changed. There were some decent tattoo designs I'd wanted back in the day too, which brought me to thinking it was probably time I added some ink to my collection.

There was one design that really stood out to me though, it was a black and white 1950's style pin-up girl that looked a lot like Snow White...except this girl had blue eyes that stood out against the black and white shading. I remembered drawing and had saved a space on my arm for it for when I ever got home, but it had slipped my mind once I had eventually got here. I could ask Happy to do it tomorrow, or if I got impatient I could head down to the shop today and get Justin to do it.

But I think waiting for Happy sounded like a better idea; it entailed a chance of sex

I liked those odds.

* * *

I spent the next two hours hauled up in my room drinking whiskey that I was sure went off about 10 years ago and doodling in my old sketch book. I think this was the meaning of doing nothing all day, and I got to tell you, it feels amazing. One of my favorite things to do is nothing.

Eventually though the whiskey caught up with me making it harder for me to be able to draw, tossing the sketchbook on the floor I sat and stared at the wall for a moment squinting a little.

_Food? Do I want food? No, well maybe a little. Sex? Yes, I very much wanted that._

Drunk thoughts clouded my mind but being stuck in my room in the afternoon didn't really leave much choice for my latter thought, so I was left to sleep it off, drink some more or get food.

I think I did all three in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey, I've found this one a little easier to write! and I've already started on the next chapter, which will be the last one but that doesn't mean I will stop writing. Nope. Just means I'll be starting a new story which is a sequel to this. Now I shall apologise because there is no Happy in this one (he's in the next one), but I think the episode is an important one and I feel that I needed to develop my OC with other characters a little more.**

**Hope you enjoy, all reviews welcome. Thanks to everyone who has followed and fave'd my story. **

**NightmareIndustries. x**

* * *

I'd woken to an all to familiar start to my morning, but it wasn't the nightmares this time. Just one killer hangover. I don't even think it was 8am when I'd ran into the bathroom to empty my stomach, but I'm pretty sure it's past 8 now...I've been sitting at the kitchen table for a while with a glass of water and squinty eyes huffing every now and then.

Drinking the last of my water I heard someone moving about further down the corridor where Tara's room was, it was a little early for Tara though, I'm sure the calendar said she was starting in the afternoon. Setting the glass back down on the table quietly I took a deep breath and mentally prepared my self for Tara's noisy morning routine. I have a bad enough headache as it is.

To my surprise though, and it was a very pleasing one at that, a half naked Jax strolled in to the kitchen looking as good as he always did.

"You look like shit" Jax looked me over before shaking his head and making his way over to the coffee machine to get a brew going.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I complimented. I raked an appreciative eye over his naked torso and nodded in approval, "I can see why Tara seems so smitten with you. Blonde, built, and blue eyed"

"Too bad I'm spoken for then, huh?" he teased, stretching a little to get some mugs from the cupboard. I'm pretty sure he did that for my benefit seeing as there were already some clean mugs by the sink, or I think they were clean anyway.

"Well after that little campfire we had I feel like we've already spent an intimate night together" I joked in response, he was hot but there were two big factors on why I would never go there...

1. He spends his nights with Tara, and 2. He aint Happy...although I should probably add a third one in there while I'm at it...

3. I'd find myself on Gemma's shit list.

Shaking his head Jax took a seat next to me at the table as he waited for the coffee machine to finish brewing, it was an old machine and has probably seen way better days. I'm sure dad bought it back in the 70's or something, most likely before I was even born.

"You hungry? I'm hungry, so that means you're hungry even if you aint" I rambled a little and jumped up from my chair a little faster than my head could take. Once steady I headed to the fridge in search of life's most sacred food. Bacon.

By the time the ancient coffee machine had finished, I'd fried off all the bacon we had in the house and served it up on a plate for Jax and I to share. We sat munching on bacon and sharing bits of chitchat while I'm guessing he waited for Tara to finish her morning shower or what ever it was she'd been doing.

"All that bacon isn't good for you, you know" the voice of the dreaded Doctor Knowles sounded as she passed through kitchen and into the washroom with her dirty laundry.

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours Tara Knowles!" I spoke up frowning for a moment then shoved another bit of bacon in my mouth savoring the taste. Jax chuckled a little as he wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up to leave.

"I'm gonna catch a quick shower then I'll be off, see you later Rox!" I nodded in acknowledgement and dumped the empty plate and cups in the sink before heading to my own bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. I was still working today after all.

* * *

It had been a long day at the shop with the new guy, Craig, I think he just gives off this vibe that makes everyone want to deck him yet no-one can really pin point why...or perhaps there's was just far too many reasons and we were all too lazy to really think them over.

Either way I'd seen my clients for the day and even got some one on one training with Tess, not that Craig couldn't help but butt in every now and again with how he'd do it. You can assume correctly I told how hard he could go fuck himself plenty of times. Tess was getting better though, the training tattoo pads that we were using are good but I still think I preferred how I learned the trade; pigs skin, but I don't think she'd take to well using that no matter if it's as close as you can get to human skin without using an actual person to practice on.

Half way through my day though I did get a quick call from Tara telling me Abel's welcoming home party had been moved to today so I did get to clock off a little earlier than usual, I needed another shower. Couldn't meet a SAMCRO prince smelling like shit now could I?

* * *

I arrived at Jax's place a little early like Tara had told me to so I could be here when Abel arrived, everyone else was here already plus a few of the more friendly croweater's I'd met before. I hunkered myself down next to Tig seeing as he was usually easy to talk to, well for me anyway. I can imagine he seemed pretty fucked in the head to anyone else.

"Hey Foxy Roxy, how've you been?" Tig loudly greeted me and slung his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in for a side hug.

"Great thanks, you?" I returned with very little vigor I must admit, Tig leaned back and bit and gave a funny look before turning to the croweater beside him and told her to get some more beers.

"You sure you're alright Rox? 'cause it don't seem it?" Tig Trager was actually showing signs or caring about someone, a rare sight. Not one I'll forget.

"Yeah, just been a long day. Got this new guy at work whose such a fucking dick licker I don't know how I will refrain from flattening his face, so don't worry about me Tiggy" I replied leaving out the actual issues I had. Luckily he said no more on the matter and the Croweater whose name escapes me came back, handing us both a bottle of beer. Not my usual but I can deal with that.

Being engrossed in conversation with Croweaters and Tig made time flow a little quicker, before I knew it Jax and a blonde woman behind him came in with Abel.

Everyone in the room stood up to meet the newest edition to the Teller family, he was a cute little guy and had all the women cooing over him. Just like his daddy.

Finally I got my turn to say hello…although it came out far more awkward that I'd intended. I'm not good with babies.

"Hey there little man, you look…drooly." Jax laughed and Gemma gave me an amused look along with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm no good with the baby things…so please don't ever ask me to baby sit" I joked

"Don't need to worry about that sweet heart, I don't think we need him on Jack just yet" Gemma quipped back.

"Hey! That's what was in my baby bottles, and I didn't turn out too bad!"

"She's got a point, here kid try this!" Clay joked pointing hir bottle of beer closer to Abel jokingly. Gemma gave him a look making us laugh.

"Rox I want you to meet Wendy, Abel's mom" Jax spoke up and gently pointed to the blonde woman who had came in with him while he still had Abel in his hands.

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Roxanne, the Doc's sister" I wasn't too sure what happening with her, last I heard from Tara she'd said she was in rehab after what she did to Abel…I guess it's none of my business really.

"I didn't know Tara had a sister" she stated, giving me an unsure look like she didn't trust me, what did I do? Better question, what did Tara do?

"Her best kept secret, well I'm going to sit my ass back down so someone else can coo over you three" Smiling nicely I slide my way through the small crowed back to the sofa I was sitting on before.

This time though it was just the croweater and I, Tig had left to relieve himself as she put it. I hope she mean the loo.

Tara arrived not too long after that, she made herself comfortable with a bottle of beer, resting herself against the living room wall, and she was glaring across the room at Wendy who was sitting with Piney.

My jealousy senses were tingling.

I could see the cogs working in Tara's head, she was about to push up on Jax in front of everyone…like she was a cat spraying her territory. I don't think it was going to go over well.

She moved to sit on the edge of the sofa next Jax before quickly leaning in and giving him a heated kiss, looking over at Wendy I could see a hurt look pass across her face.

"Well this isn't going to end well," I whispered to Tig who'd just got back from his bathroom break. He nodded in agreement as everyone in the room seemed to stop and stare.

Now I know Tara and Jax had been spending a lot of time together but the mother of his child, who clearly still loved him, was sitting across the room from them. That was a bitch move, and not one I approved of.

I'd spent a little time talking to Wendy before Tara got here, she explained she'd be moving into an assisted living community till she was fully recovered from her addiction, she seemed to genuinely be sorry for what she did and wanted to be there for her son. I guess I could admire that…slightly. Still don't like what she did though.

Quietly Jax took Tara out of the room to have words…I say quietly but that should refer to the room I was sitting in. Everyone wanted to hear what was being said between the two.

As you can guess, it most certainly wasn't pretty.

From the sounds of it, Tara had slapped Jax right before storming out. I'd made the mistake of looking over at Gemma; she was not impressed. And I can't say I blame her, Tara had shitty timing. But I also got the impression that unlike me, Gemma liked to meddle in these situations a little. Not getting involved in this mess.

"Bet you can't wait to get home" Tig said laughing, looking at him with narrowed eyes I replied.

"Ohhh you have no idea" I replied, not hiding my displeasure one bit.

"I'm off to get more smokes, see you around Foxy Roxy" Tig suddenly said patting my leg before he got up and quickly made his way out, not giving me a chance to reply. Great, now who could I talk to?

* * *

I left once more and more people started to leave, I didn't really want to stick around longer than I was welcome. With a quick goodbye to Gemma and Abel, a nod to Wendy before finally saying goodnight to Jax I left for my car. I was half way home when I'd realized I'd left my phone at the shop.

I was strangely thankful for that, I really needed a distraction. Maybe if I took long enough Tara will have taken her whiney ass to bed so I didn't have to deal with it till the morning.

Driving along Main Street I had to slow down, the area was coned off and the few cars that were about were being redirected. A little further head of me I saw Agent Stahl speaking with Hale, a few of the sons were dotted around and what looked to be Opie's truck in the middle of it all.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach but I couldn't dwell on it too long as one the officers started directing me around the crime scene. As I passed by I felt my self go cold. Opie was crouched over and hugging a body…I think it was Donner but I couldn't let myself think that.

Forcing my self to look away and continue to drive towards my shop, taking in deep breaths. What the fuck is going on.

Pulling up a little down the road from my shop I was still concentrating on my breathing, so much so I'd failed to notice there was someone sitting on the steps of my shop.

Once I had taken notice though I made sure to grasp the gun that was in my bag before stepping out of the car, it was too dark out to see from. Looking around I noticed a bike sitting outside of my shop.

Shock and confusion was killing my awareness.

It was Tig. Tig was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. Letting go of my gun that was still in my bag, I strode over to him but he didn't look up. Not even when I was standing in front of him.

"Can I get to the door so I can let us in?" I asked which seemed to jolt him back in to reality. He just nodded and stood up out of the way.

I made quick work of letting us in, and made my way over to the stereo turning it on before silently making my way over to the counter to fetch my bottle of JD I kept there.

Both Tig and I sat side by side on the floor listening to Aerosmith's Nine Lives album sharing my bottle in some kind of silence. Half way through the album though, I found myself lost in my little fantasy world.

_Gotta love the sweet taste of India, lingers on the tip of my tongue..._I loved this song.

"You know, if I was a porn star my name would be India" I caught a glimpse of Tig turning to face me from the corner of my eye. I think Aerosmith was starting to have a profound effect on me and I'm guessing Tig would agree with me.

"And this song would most definitely be the intro tune, the camera would be focused on the bed and me in some sexy version of an Indian belly dancers outfit. There'd be some tanned hunk licking the fuck out of me and it be fucking beautiful"

I turned to Tig and found him staring at me expressionlessly.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" he asked turning back round to face the shop door, my bottle of Jack clutched to his chest.

"Is it working?" I wasn't really trying to cheer him up from his funk, I was just rambling to fill in the silence but if it helped, then I'd go with that.

"A little" was all he said and took another swig from my bottle. Nodding slightly, I didn't know what there was to say really. I mean I don't even know what the fuck is wrong with Tig Trager, and I was trying not to dwell on what I'd seen on the drive over here. What a fucking night.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one has some terribly written smut, I started off writing that part under the influence of alcohol but finished it sober...I think you can tell I write better drunk, but still I hope you enjoy a Happy filled chapter. **

* * *

Today was a very shitty day.

To start it off I'd woken up next to Tig on the floor of my shop with my head on his shoulder, and I'm still no closer to knowing what the hell was wrong with him…not that I had directly asked or anything.

Then I'd received a shit load voice messages from Tara with her whining about last night as well as asking me were I was.

Tig fled not long after that, which was some kind of godsend I guess, fuck knows what Justin or Tess would have to say about seeing him here before opening times.

Once they had arrived though, they informed me of what had happened last night.

Donna had been gunned down; Donna Winston was dead. It didn't feel real, more like some kind of nightmare that I'd wake up from and I can't even begin to imagine what Opie and his family were feeling. Maybe that was why Tig was so upset, then again Tig seemed more like a man of action than someone who sat and contemplated things like that. Why hadn't he said anything though?

Shaking my head clear of that train of thought, I tried to concentrate more on work, I'd already spent most of the day being a space cadet.

"Rox, your phone is ringing" Tess nudged me trying to bring me back down to earth.

Groaning I picked up my phone, I really hoped it wasn't Tara. Checking the caller ID I was glad to see it wasn't, and I guess you could say I _Happy_ to see it was Happy. Yeah, I seem to have misplaced my funny bone today.

"Hey Hap," I answered _trying_ to sound happier than I was, not that I wasn't pleased to hear from him though but current events seemed to have killed my buzz.

"Hey darling, I wanted to let you know I was heading down to Charming for a bit" His rough voice seemed to comfort me strangely, it would scare most…or make them wet. Guess it depended on the girl.

"Really? Good, I'm kind of in the need for some comfort."

"Yeah, I heard about Donna, can't say I really knew her" he rasped through the phone.

"She was a good person, didn't deserve this. Anyway, you know when you'll get into town?" I asked trying to divert the conversation from Donna.

"Later tonight, want me to stop by?" I smiled and nodded, only to realise he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks"

"I'll see you later then, make sure you've got your kit with you though" Happy hung up. I'm starting to think he has issues with saying goodbye…

* * *

After a long day at the shop I found myself sitting in an empty house, I know it's a horrible thing to say but I'm glad Tara wasn't here right now. She'd be bitching at me about what happened last night with Jax and Wendy and after how I spent the night I wasn't really up to it.

I just wanted to loose myself in booze and sex, too bad Happy wasn't here yet…but I did have booze.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge that I'm guess Tara had bought for Jax and planted myself in front of the TV flicking through numerous channels, stopping at some B grade horror movie form the 80's. I wasn't really paying attention though; my mind kept switching between Donna's death and Tig's appearance.

Running a hand down my tired face I tried to forget about that for now so I could call for a pizza or something. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. _Can't fuck on an empty stomach _I thought to myself.

After calling for a pizza I tried to get into the film, but the story line was all over the place and I'm sure I'd seen scarier porn movies than this. Fortunately for me my phone started ringing, interrupting the sheer terror I wasn't feeling.

"I'm on my way" and then the call was ended, I'm pretty sure it was Happy but I still checked the caller ID just to make sure.

"Is that rude or kinky? Hard to tell" I said out loud to myself still looking at the phone in my hand, shaking my head I dropped it on the coffee table. Next I pulled my self out of my seat, remembering Happy had told me have my Kit ready for when he got here which I guess was something for me to do…rather than watching this poor excuse of a film.

Fortunately setting up my kit had provided a long enough distraction from my thoughts till there was a knock at the door. _Pizza guy or Happy? _

Grabbing my gun from my bag I headed to front door keeping it pointed down and just behind my leg so it was out of site, and I know it seems stupid but you could never be too careful, right?

Slowly I opened the door, keeping it on the chain, I peaked out between the gap and was greeted by the sight of a pimply 20-something year old holding my pizza box.

Do you think if I pointed my gun at him that I would get my Pizza for free? Most likely but I don't think I'd get away with it, I'm pretty sure people get arrested for that kind of behaviour. It was still a tempting thought though.

Closing the door slightly so I could unlock the chain, I took this chance to rest my gun on the small table by the door that housed a bowl for our keys.

"How much?" I asked glaring at him a little, which of course made him nervous.

"20 bucks Ma'am" he practically squeaked back at me, I could feel my glare intensify a little more.

Managing to ignore the term 'Ma'am' I reached into my back pocked to pull out enough money to pay the Kid and leave a generous tip. Shoving the money into his hands I quickly grabbed my pizza and swiftly kicked the door shut with my foot. Rude? Who, me? Nah!

With my pizza in one hand I picked my gun back up before depositing both of them on the coffee table and practically threw myself back into the chair. Wiggling my fingers in delight I leaned forward to open the box while my mouth practically watered as I moaned out the word food.

"FOOOOOOOOOOO-" My best zombie impression however was interrupted by another knock at the door. Pulling my hands back and balling them into fists, I closed my eyes trying to collect myself before I flew into an un-needed rage.

Sighing I once again pulled myself out of my chair, grabbed my gun, and made my way to the door making sure my gun was pointed down and out of site. I'd be fucked if it was a cop, but it was more than likely to be Happy. I hope.

Yet again I opened the door but keept it on the chain, I peaked out spotting Happy's shaved head and tattoo's along with his kutte and a black hoody.

Fully unlatching the door I let Happy in without a word between us, he paused for a second seeming to take notice of the gun but carried on in and took up residence in the seat I'd been sitting it.

"Beer?" I offered as I locked the front door back up.

"Yeah, thanks" came the gruff reply, nodding I slipped the gun into the back of my waistband and headed into the kitchen to grab Happy his beer.

Walking backing into the living room I stopped dead in my tracks as I witnessed Happy tucking into my pizza.

"Really? I haven't even sniffed the box and your scoffing my pizza?" I said unimpressed but carried on walking over to hand him his beer. With a mouth full of pizza he smiled up at me and nodded in thanks.

Grabbing a slice for myself I make myself comfortable on Happy's lap, his arms around my waist and my head on his shoulder as I munched on my slice.

"Is that your gun?" Happy asked as he shifted slightly in the seat but he didn't make me get up.

Leaning forward slightly I grabbed Happy another slice.

"No, I'm just happy to see you." I quipped.

I held the slice up to his face and he happily took a bite and then motioned for me to take a bite.

"Tatt then sex?" I asked as I took a bite out of the pizza slice, I watched as he took a long drink form his beer before he answered.

"Not gonna need that smiley after all, more time for me and you" I felt his left hand move to my inner thigh as he started stroking me through my jeans. Heat instantly pooled and my mouth went dry; shifting in response I made sure to rub up against the bulge forming in his own jeans.

"You know, I'm suddenly finding myself a little more hungry for something other than pizza" I commented then drained the rest of my beer. Happy leaned into my neck pressing a gentle kiss, nipping a little and then drained the rest of his own beer. He rested the empty bottle on the floor in front of the chair moving his arm to keep me in his lap.

His right arm then moved under my legs and with one impressively smooth motion he was standing and I found my self wrapping my arms around his neck in shock, I may have squealed a little…but don't tell anyone.

Might ruin my rep.

* * *

Happy carried me easily into my room shutting my door with his foot; he carried on towards my bed and not so gently dropped me on my bed.

I watched as he carefully took off his Kutte and rested it on my dresser followed by his guns and hoody, as he moved to take off his boots, I followed suit and pulled off my pants and tossed my gun on the bedside table leaving me in some lace panties and an old faded band shirt.

Standing up and stepping closer to him, I stopped him from unbuckling his pants by grabbing his hands from behind.

"Sit on the bed" my voice, sounded strangely husky to me but I didn't waste time thinking about it. He turned and walked over to the bed and sat on it without complaint. Nudging his legs a little further apart I positioned myself in between them; him being a good bit taller than me robbed me of the chance to be looking directly down at him but he still had to look up a little bit to meet my eyes. I lifted my hands to rest them on each side of his neck, stroking him lightly with my thumbs; I felt his rough hands trail up my legs starting from the bottom of my thighs till he reached my underwear.

Leaning my face in closer I pressed my lips against his starting our fight for dominance.

I moved my hands from his neck to the back of his shirt and started to take it off him, he reluctantly moved his hands to let me take it. Following my lead he took his chance to take my shirt from me; before it even hit the ground he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me tightly against him so my tits rested just below his face.

Kissing both of them, both of his hands lightly moved up my back sending shivers down it till he reached my bra, unhooking it easily he pulled it away and grinned up at me.

"I fucking love you tits, you know that right," he growled slightly, taking one of them in his hand massaging it roughly.

Tilting my head back in pleasure as I grinned at the ceiling.

"I've got something your going to love a whole lot more," I promised, moving my head back so I look him in the eye once again. He had that sly grin on his face as I moved my hands from his bare shoulders and dragged my nails down his chest; I had to step back a little so I bend over to unbuckle his jeans.

I slipped a hand into his pants and started rubbing his dick making him harder than he already was; I leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Tonight, I'm going to ride you so lets get those fucking pants off"

Happy gave a gruff laugh before helping me slide both his pants and boxers off, I softly brushed my fingers along his length and carried on up his torso, enjoying the groans and noises I elicited from him.

"Are you going to drag this out?" he groaned out, with a quick kiss on the lips I easily replied.

"Depends on how long it takes you to rip my panties off of me, they're getting pretty wet and uncomfortable" I watched as another sly grin took hold of his face and waited for him to react.

With my left hand I trailed my nails back down his chest as his rough warm hands once again made their way up the back of my legs, reaching my lace underwear he moved a thumb under the lace and pressed into my folds as if to test my wetness. I watched as he licked his lips before kissing in between my breasts.

Without much warning he roughly pulled my panties down and let them drop round my ankles. I took this as my queue to push him on his back so I could lean over him and step out of my panties; I leaned my head in and crashed my lips against his. We both picked up our paces moving further on to the bed, no more teasing.

Reaching over to my bed stand I opened the draw and rummaged round till I found what I was looking for,

"No glove, no love" I grinned ripping the package open with my teeth and sliding the condom on.

Positioning myself my self so I was sitting on his lap, I lined him up before moaning as he entered me.

Quickly establishing a quick and steady rhythm Happy ran one hand up my stomach while his other gripped my ass tightly as if to pull me closer to him.

"Shit Rox" Happy moaned out reaching up and squeezing one of my breasts, throwing my head back I picked up my pace and rode Happy harder. I could feel the pressure slowly building, heat pooling, I almost couldn't take it.

Happy sat up but kept the pace going as he captured my lips with his; Happy began moving his arms, one moved around my back and the other just below my waist. He flipped us over so he was on top, picking up pace even more he slammed harder into me, I gripped his back digging my nails in but that didn't stop the moans of pleasure from coming out my mouth.

I could feel it coming, the pressure and heat down below was taking it toll and any moment now I'd be in sweet, sweet oblivion.

"Fuck Hap, I'm…I'm" I didn't get to finish that sentence before waves of intense pleasure to over and I just couldn't think or speak, all I could do was bite down on Happy's shoulder and ride it out while I felt Happy's thrusts becoming irregular as he too reached ecstasy.

We both collapsed back on the bed trying to catch our breaths, and gather our senses.

"You've got five minuets before we're going for round two" I said breathily, rolling on to my side to look at him as he lay there covered in a sheen of sweat with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Sure just let me wash this rubber out and we'll go again." At first I was confused so I stay quiet, but then as my brain finally caught up with me it clicked, that dirty fucker.

"THE FUCK YOU WILL! Grab a new one asshole." I shouted before punching his shoulder as hard as I was capable of, the asshole just laughed it off.

* * *

It was getting late and Happy and I were just laying there slowly falling asleep when I heard the front door open and close, signalling the return of Dr Tara Knowles.

"ROXANNE! ROX!" Tara's voice echoed through the house interrupting my exhausted haze.

"Fuck off" I mumbled quietly in response, she wouldn't have heard it but I'd still managed to garner a laugh from Happy who rested underneath me.

"Rox I know you're in there, just to let you know Donna's funeral is tomorrow." Tara continued talking through the door, most likely not wanting to mentally scar her self from the sight of two very sexy, yet sweaty, individuals by opening it.

"Mmkay" was the reply that fell out my mouth before my eyes flickered shut for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey, sorry this took sooooo long to upload. I've been catching up on the new season which making me an emotional wreck...DAMN YOU SUTTER! But I digress, I do have an announcement to make however! This will be the final chapter to Coming Home BUT never fear, there will be a sequel. I've already started to write up some idea's which is another reason it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I'll shut up now! Thanks for reading and ****reviewing!**

* * *

Sitting in this plastic chair looking at Donna's coffin with the priest wittering on about life, death and probably god I couldn't help but let my mind start to wonder back to last night. Not the best thing to be thinking about at a funeral but when you wake up sore in all the right places you only to go another round before getting ready it was kind of hard not to, but thankfully my mind didn't stay there long.

Tara getting up and grabbing Jax's Kutte from Juice had disturbed my train of thought, I watched with curious eyes as she practically skipped over to Jax to lay her claim on him in front of everyone who was willing to watch. I had to look away once they started to share a 'passionate embrace', funerals didn't seem like the kind of place for that kind of thing either but whatever, not my business really. I think it's best to keep my nose clean of that.

The procession came to a close not long after Jax paid his respects and left, leaving everyone to go their separate ways. Some went back to the clubhouse; others went to visit lost loved ones.

I however slipped away to visit my own gravestone; it sat with all the other veterans who'd either died during or after their time in service.

It was weird looking down at a white piece of stone with my name on it. Disturbing actually.

_Roxanne Knowles_

_Sergeant_

_Nov 12__th__ 1983_

_March 8__th__ 2011_

"This one yours?" a voice from behind me questioned.

Almost spinning on my heels I turned to see Jax standing beside me, I hadn't noticed him when I arrived here but then again I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"Yeah, I reserved my spot before all the good ones were taken" I tried to joke but I couldn't help but grimace as I said it.

I'd come very close to actually being inside that wooden box.

Jax didn't respond in words, he just patted my shoulder before carrying on towards another grave, John Teller.

Returning my attention to my own grave I cautiously reached my right hand out to touch it as if I did, it might suck me in. Swallowing a lump in my throat I didn't know I had I couldn't help but mutter the word fuck outloud.

"Well this is a little fucked up but I guess it's nice to know my final resting place will be well maintained."

I snatched my hand back as if it had burnt me, and tangled it slightly in my hair. Why was I here again?

Before I could answer my own stupid question my phone started buzzing letting me know I had an appointment in 20 minuets.

Back to work I go.

* * *

Well my day was a bust. My client didn't show up and nor did my rookie, the lunch Craig bought tasted like shit and Tara had called asking me when I'd be home. I couldn't tell if that was code for 'don't come home, I'm getting down and dirty' or 'I need to talk to you'. Not that it mattered, Happy had one more night before he was heading out again for whatever club business he had lined up next and I'd planned to make the most of it. Fuck knows when he'd be back.

For now though, it was closing time. Craig and I cleaned up and made sure everything was in order before we left for the night.

"Wanna catch a beer once we've locked up?" Craig asked in an overly hopeful tone as he turned the stereo off and closed the blinds.

"Nope, I already got myself some plans which don't involve catching or you" I replied not looking up from cashing up the register.

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't like me very much," he continued on. Pausing from my counting, I looked up at him incredulously.

"You know, I think you might be right" shaking my head I went back to counting twenties in the till so I could finish cashing up.

"Then why did you hire me?" This douche was baiting me so I'd stroke his ego, which already barely fit through the door, and I didn't really have the patience to inflate it even more.

"Nope, not going into that. Why don't you just get off so I can do this in peace" I suggested as I moved on to counting up the change in the till.

"You sure? You don't want anyone here just in case something happens? I mean it is late and all, you don't know whose out there" Just as he finished his misplaced concern, Happy knocked on the door wanting to be let in. Just as Craig was about to tell him we're closed I butted in.

"Let him in and you can be off, oh and just for record, I'm not a damsel and I've rarely been in distress"

Craig only huffed as he grabbed his stuff before opening the door for Happy, "See you tomorrow boss," he shouted over his shoulder as he slipped past Happy and out the door.

"New guy?" grumbled Happy as he stepped up to the counter, "Yup, my newest and most unpleasant pain in my ass."

"Just let me put this in the safe and I'll be right with you" I said before disappearing out back with a bag of checks and money that needed to go to the bank tomorrow.

I quickly punched in the code to open the safe and did a quick check that everything that needed to be in there, was in there. With everything in order I made my way through to front of house to find my sexy biker resting himself against my counter. I couldn't help but think _I'm one lucky fucking bitch._

* * *

After locking up and hopping on the back of Happy's bike we rode through Charming and right into the Teller-Morrow lot only to make our selves _very_ comfortable on one of the black sofa's in the clubhouse. There were a good number of people here seeing as Donna's funeral happened today, so I guess most of the guy's from other charters decided to stick around till tomorrow.

That also means that more croweater's are flying round but seeing as there were more dicks for them to caw at they were too busy to notice anything else.

"I think I need a new tattoo" I spoke up randomly after we'd fallen into a small comfortable silence, I looked down at my hands as I started fiddling with the label on my now empty beer bottle. Scrunching my face up in a contemplative expression I looked back up at Happy to see his dark eye's staring at me, almost as if he could see right through me.

"What do you think about a pin-up girl or some sexy little evil bitch on my forearm" I suggested pointing out where I'd get it done, I think I was trying not to loose myself in those pools he had for eyes.

I didn't get an answer however, just shoved so I was lying down on the sofa with his face stuck to mine. Not bothering to fight I gladly accepted his sudden advance, letting the empty beer bottle slip from my hand and onto the floor I moved my hands so they were under his shirt slightly. Who gives a fuck if this was in front of everyone?

Ok maybe Tig did…a little. He'd thrown some kind of snack food at us just as we'd started to get a little too carried away.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM YA LOVE RATS!" Chibs shouted in his Scottish brogue from beside him, they were both sat with chairs facing us as if they'd been watching us. Giving them the finger I turned back to Happy and reattached my face to his, except this time he decided we'd be needing a room to our selves. He sat up pulling me with him and made sure my legs were locked around his waist before lifting us from the sofa to make our way to the dorms.

I could hear Tig and Chibs wolf whistling after us as we went.

* * *

Waking up completely sore and still exhausted from the night before was something I could get used to, especially if it included Happy being there next to me.

I would have stayed lying in bed longer but the urge to pee became far too great for my bladder of steel to take, but I guess when you've got to go, you got to go. I got out of bed stark naked and made my way to the small bathroom that was connect to the room to relived my self and clean myself up a bit. Looking in the mirror I could see my hair was all over the place and I highly doubt Happy had a brush laying around I could borrow, so I combed it with my fingers the best I could and splashed water on my face.

The day's got to start at some point.

Getting dressed I left Happy to sleep, he'd probably need it if he's leaving for the road today. Walking out to the main part of the clubhouse I saw Gemma already had a pot of coffee on the go and was perched at the bar like the Queen she was her little minion cleaned up.

Taking the stool next to her I accepted the cup of coffee Mindy handed me, which as I found out was the name of the croweater I'd been talking to at Abel's homecoming.

"Thanks darling." I thanked giving her a little smile.

I could feel Gemma's eye's staring at me so I turned to face her. Best get this over with before I chicken out.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but by the looks of your hair I can take a guess" she stated in that judgemental tone of hers.

"And you'd be correct" I answered not offering much more information than that, the look in her eye's hardened if that was actually possible.

"So is this thing with Happy getting serious or…" she trailed off waiting for me to answer. I took a gulp of my coffee giving myself a moment to think of an answer that wouldn't make her shoot me.

"Well it's his turn to make a move, who knows if it's going to be check or checkmate"

I avoided looking at Gemma as I could just tell she was pulling that 'are you shitting me' look. "Well that's some real deep shit but I don't think his man brain works that way honey, if you want something you'll have to go for it yourself." With her words of encouragement she slid off her stool and headed out the door without looking back.

Was that Gemma's blessing? Did I need her blessing? Shit.

Draining the rest of my coffee I stood up and went in to the kitchen to dump my mug in the sink before making my way back to Happy's room.

He was still sleeping but I really needed to get going soon if I was going to make it to work on time today. Standing at the bottom of the bed I, for some unknown reason, decided I should crawl on the bed and lay on top of him till he awoke.

I'd only made it to his waist before he'd woken up, which most likely seem weird. I don't think I'd blame him for thinking that.

"What the fuck are you doing Rox?" His voice was tired which made it even sexier than I thought it could. Well I guess this is me going for it!

"Well baldilocks I have to get to work and seeing as you're leaving today I thought I'd say goodbye," I purred, stroking him through the sheets making him flop back down on to the pillow with a grin on his face. Gripping the sheet with one hand I slowly pulled in down and watched with a dirty smirk on my face as the view just got better and better.

I pulled my hair to the side and leaned down before making sure I was looking at him in the eyes, hands resting on his abdomen, as I took his full length in my mouth and gave him the _happiest_ of goodbye's I'd ever given.


End file.
